The Kids Are Not Alright
by Grace295
Summary: The transition to adulthood is hard enough but throw in Death Eaters, NEWTs and new relationships and you can bet that the road won't be easy. It is said that war does not determine who is right, only who is left and these kids are going to find that out the hard way. Changing perspectives between JP/LE, SB/MM and RB/OC
1. The Empire Strikes Black

**Hello there lovelies! This is my first attempt at fan-fiction writing on this scale and I've been debating whether to upload this for a while, but I figured it was worth a shot! I hope you like it and if you have the time I would really appreciate it if you left a review telling me what you thought of it **** x**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, with the exception of my OCs.

**The Empire Strikes Black**

Harper looked out at the familiar scene with a fond smile, sad that this would be her last year boarding the train as a student. Seventh year had creeped up a lot faster than she thought and with the latest reports in the Daily Prophet detailing the scope of the war at hand, she was feeling more apprehensive than ever about leaving the security of Hogwarts behind. The castle walls provided a somewhat sanctity against the evil gathering strength outside; an evil that had already penetrated the Slytherin ranks in the form of several sixth and seventh-year Death Eaters who got their kicks from picking off muggleborns such as herself.

She pushed her way through the crowds gathered on the platform; past the excited first-years, the anxious parents and the older students keen to unite with their friends after a summer apart. It was ten to eleven and the train would be heading off soon; the red steam engine roaring to life as clouds of steam billowed in its wake.

Having already said goodbye to her parents on the other side of the platform, Harper hoisted her trunk, albeit with difficulty, onto the train and set out in search of a compartment. Sidestepping a group of first years who were still loitering by the entrance, she was heading to the back of the train when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"You know the first years usually sit at the front of train, right?" Harper rolled her eyes, recognising the voice instantly. Sure enough, there stood James Potter. All 6ft 3 inches of him, leaning against the compartment door, hair ruffled, hands in his pockets and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ha ha very funny, I think I'm tall enough now not to pass for a first year thanks, James."

He chuckled and pulled her under one arm, the other grabbing her trunk and pulling it along with ease.

"Good to see you too, Collins," he laughed. "Good summer? Judging by the frequency of your letters I'd say you missed me quite a bit," he smirked. Still couldn't shake that arrogance.

"I'd probably chalk it more up to boredom, but whatever makes you feel good."

"Harsh," he pouted.

"But true," she teased, laughing as she followed him further down the train. "Have you seen any of the others yet? Remus is probably with the prefects, right? Lily never said but I'm guessing he got Head Boy, I mean he is the obvious choice."

"Yeah … about that," he tailed off. He stopped pulling the trunk and turned to face her looking decidedly sheepish; a word very rarely associated with James Potter. He was looking down at his shoes and fidgeting with a shiny gold badge in his hands, the letters _HB_ clearly emblazoned against the maroon backdrop.

"OK, the snitch is one thing, James, but you can't just nick his badge on the first day, I would give it a week at least," she joked, expecting to see his usual trademark smirk.

"I didn't nick it," he defended. "And I didn't steal the snitch either, I borrowed it," he shrugged.

"It's not called borrowing if you don't return it, James, it's called a felony. But back to this," she gestured to the badge. "If you didn't take it, why do you have it?" she frowned.

"I have it because … because I'm … I'm Head Boy," he mumbled, shoving his hands back in his pockets.

"Is this a joke?" If it had been anyone else she would have felt bad for questioning him, but it was James. The kid's had more detentions than Dumbledore's had lemon drops.

"If that hadn't also been my initial impression I would be quite offended by that, Collins. I mean we all know I'm a poster child for good behaviour and moral righteousness; I'm diligent, polite …"

She looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

"Ok if it's any consolation I was as shocked as you are, I mean it doesn't exactly do wonders for my reputation. I don't know, maybe Dumbledore's finally lost it, he is old … no offence to him," he quickly added.

"Does Lily know?"

"Considering I'm still in one piece, I'm assuming she's still in the dark as to my recent appointment, although I'm not going to lie this could have its perks," he smiled, playing with the badge in his hands.

"You mean the fact that Lily will now be forced to endure your company rather than actively avoid it?" she countered.

"Well that wasn't quite the spin I was going for, but I figure the more time she spends with me the quicker she'll succumb to my charms."

"That plan's not quite worked out for the last few years though has it?" she smirked.

James' infatuation with the redhead was well-known in Gryffindor and the harder he tried, the harder he was shot down. You had to admire the kid's perseverance though, he was like one of those weeble wobble dolls she had when she was a kid; the ones you would continually push down only for them to spring right back up again.

"Ever think of picking a new target? Setting your sights on a different … more … receptive girl?"

"No." He shook his head firmly, he wasn't going to budge on this one.

"Maybe somebody younger? You know, closer to your maturity level? I'm not saying rob the cradle but a fifth year maybe?"

"You know I can dock points, right?"

"We're in the same house."

His smile faltered slightly. "There's always detention," he countered.

"I'm also best mates with the aforementioned redhead."

"Yeah and look how well that's worked out for me. You've shared a dorm with her for years, you've had countless opportunities to paint me in a positive light and she still can't stand me."

"You know there's only so much 'painting' a girl can do, James? Picasso would probably struggle to improve Lily's perception of you."

"I don't know who that is," he frowned.

"It's not important, the point is maybe you should take a different approach. I'd start with the hair that seems to be the thing that really ticks her off," she joked, swatting his hand as it instantly sprung to the back of his head, ruffling his hair so that it stood on end.

"Don't take it to heart, the windswept look isn't for everyone," she teased. "On a more serious note though, shouldn't you be … I don't know … rounding up the prefects, looking out for first years," she trailed off, hoping to incite his sense of responsibility.

"Well to be fair, I did …" he started.

"People who actually are in first year, James. Not people who are only slightly shorter than national height average."

"What national average are we using here, Collins? House elves … goblins?"

"I will hex you, James!"

"I don't doubt it," he chuckled. "But you're right, I should probably show Evans how mature I can be. Set an example."

"I'd start by actually wearing the badge, not just shoving it in your pocket."

"Right. Good shout," he nodded. Setting down her trunk, he ruffled her hair affectionately and laughed as she frowned and slapped his hand away.

"Remus and the others are in the third carriage by the way, when I left Sirius was still recounting tales of his summer of fun. Apparently there have been quite a few new additions to his 'little black book,'" he laughed.

"I regret ever introducing him to that phrase," she frowned, slightly disgusted but hardly surprised.

"Right, I'm off. Wish me luck, if you don't see me at dinner just assume that I've succumbed to the wrath of Evans."

"I'll remember you fondly," she smiled.

"I appreciate that, Collins," he laughed, turning towards the direction of the prefect's compartment.

Continuing down the train she stopped by what was inarguably the loudest compartment and was confronted, as she expected, by the rest of Marauders and her fellow roommate, Marlene McKinnon.

"Hey there stranger!"

"Marls! I missed you," she squealed, pulling the blonde into a tight hug as she fell back into the remaining seat next to Remus.

"Well, look who decided to finally show! Good summer, Collins?" Sirius was lounging in his seat by the window, drumming his wand against his knee with one hand and ruffling his hair with the other. "I was just filling the others in on my summer exploits," he smirked.

"Ah yes, your summer of fun and freedom, James already gave me a taster. I'll take a rain check on the unabridged version, if you don't mind." Remus chuckled as Sirius winked at her, resting his feet on the seat opposite.

"Putting the new place to good use then, Sirius? Got round to actually decorating it yet?"

She'd visited Sirius once in the summer, not long after he'd first moved in. The flat was near the centre of London and he'd bought it with the money left to him by his Uncle Alphard; one of the only relatives Sirius actually classed as family.

"It doesn't need decorating, it has charm," Sirius insisted, looking slightly affronted that his 'palatial' flat was coming under such scrutiny.

"Sirius, please! Last time I was there the wall paper was peeling and there was a whole in the wall," Marlene countered, laughing as Sirius chucked a liquorice wand at her.

"That wasn't there when I moved in, I blame Prongs," he defended, muttering something about Firewhiskey and antlers under his breath. Best not to ask.

"Besides, it's lived in," he nodded firmly.

"Nice spin, gearing up for a job at the Prophet?" she teased.

"As for the wallpaper," he continued, ignoring her mocking. "I have actually fixed that."

"By which he means, he's decorated over it with posters," corrected Remus.

"The same tasteful ones you had at Grimmauld?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, sadly I had to leave those behind," he smiled ruefully.

Harper knew that his exit from the family home was not planned but it was not a subject that Sirius really liked to discuss in any detail. Or at all. All Harper had gleaned from James was that he had turned up one night, entirely unexpected, upset and looking like he'd caught the wrong side of a nasty hex.

"So you mean to say that the half-naked, bikini-clad Muggle girls will not be making an appearance at the new place?"

"It was a blow to me too, Collins. Though you never know, my mum might like a keepsake, proof I actually lived there. Let's face it, they're completely wasted on Regulus, if it's not got a Dark Mark stamped on it there's just no point," he laughed but there was a slight edge to it; it wasn't jovial, instead it was slightly bitter.

The relationship between the two brothers was fraught at best and Harper knew better than to intervene. There was no denying that they were polar opposites but Harper had always had a soft spot for the younger brother and she flinched slightly at the mention of the Dark Mark. He was better than that.

"So who wants to take a bet on how long it will be before Evans cracks and ends up with Prongs?" Sirius joked, clearly not wanting to dwell any longer on the subject of his estranged family.

"We make this bet every year, Sirius," sighed Peter. "When have they ever come closer to anything other than sparring partners?"

"That is true, but the increased proximity could help his case," reasoned Remus. "To be fair, I don't think her opinion of him could sink much lower."

"What do you think she'll say when she finds out about him being Head Boy? I haven't heard any screaming yet, got to be a good sign, right? Clearly she's not done away with him just yet" joked Marlene.

"Nah, Evan's smart, she'd use a silencing charm."

"Good point."

"I think this year's different though, she'll cave."

"Your O in Divination tell you that, McKinnon?" joked Sirius, shooting her a playful grin as she narrowed her eyes and frowned at him.

"Shut it, Black!"

"Oh back to Black now are we?"

"Well you know what they say, once you go black you never go back?" she teased, folding her arms as she leaned back in her seat.

"When it comes to me, McKinnon, they never say that I can assure you." McKinnon looked both affronted and amused, and, if you knew her well enough, a little jealous.

"Moving on from what I can only assume will be Sirius's latest catch line, anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" suggested Remus.

Smiling fondly as she looked on her friends, Harper wished she could freeze this moment. The war on the outside would quickly penetrate the peace on the inside, but right now, surrounded by her friends and heading for home, Harper felt safe. Hogwarts was sanctuary.

"Oh sweet Merlin, this cake is so good! It's like heaven in sponge form," enthused Marlene, happily tucking into the dessert, pausing only to take a quick sip of pumpkin juice. Harper couldn't help but laugh.

"OK Hogwarts is on fire and you can only save me or the cake, which one do you choose?"

Marlene stopped eating to swallow and frowned, deep in thought.

"You're actually thinking about this, aren't you?" joked Lily.

"The cake can't exactly move on its own, Lils! It's not like it has legs!" she defended. Picking up her fork again, she smiled innocently as she resumed demolishing the desert.

"Nice to know where your loyalties lie, Marls! I'll remember that next time you want to borrow my Charms notes. But moving onto a different topic, what is going on between you and Black?" Lily's head snapped up, equally intrigued as to the weird dynamic between the two Gryffindors.

"I don't know what you mean," sniffed Marlene, averting her eyes as she traced shapes in the icing with her fork. She shot a quick look to the end of the table where the Marauders were seated; James gesturing wildly as he explained some Quidditch manoeuvre to Peter as Sirius continued to shovel down food so quickly Harper was surprised if it even touched the sides.

"Oh please, don't give me that! It would take the sword of Gryffindor to carve through the sexual tension between you two; it's palpable!"

"Oh big word for you," she teased.

"I'm serious, are you two seeing each other or what?"

"No! It's not like that! We just got a bit closer over the summer, that's all! He's not that bad when you get to know him!" Harper frowned, clearly unconvinced.

"I know that, but you're a lot better than just a fling, Marls. I mean let's face it, the boy may as well have a revolving door on his bed the amount of girls he goes through! Doesn't that bother you?" She wanted her friend to be happy, but Sirius wasn't exactly known for having lasting relationships.

"He's not as bad as he makes out and I'm not like the other girls, I know what I'm doing. I'm not getting attached, we're just friends," she insisted, casting another furtive look in Sirius' direction, except this time he caught her eye, winking as she blushed slightly.

Marlene turned back to the two girls in front of her. "Things will probably be different now we're back at school but … I don't know, it was just so _easy_ in the summer," she sighed.

"By the sounds of it, _he_ was just so easy in the summer," laughed Harper, holding her hands up as Marlene glared at her. "OK dropping the subject now! What about you, Lils? I see Potter's still in one piece."

"For now."

"Come on, Lily! Give him a chance, once you deflate the ego a bit he's actually really sweet!"

"I'll take your word for it, what about you? You've been probing us about our love lives, anything going on with you?" she asked, looking smug at having turned the tables.

"Drop the eyebrow, Evans, it's not a good look … and no, my love life, as you well know, is non-existent. I am the human version of white Crayola crayon"

"Not getting any action, huh?"

"Nope, guess we can't all have the James Potters of the world chasing after us," she teased, laughing as Lily rolled her eyes, frowning.

"I wouldn't worry, guys are weird," assured Marlene, eyeing Sirius again.

"Yeah they're a regular Nancy Drew mystery, Marls."

"Who's that?"

"Never mind," she laughed, shaking her head. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Marlene came from a different world to her and Lily.

Finishing the last bite of cake, she swung her legs round off the bench and took a last sip from her goblet. "Not that I wouldn't love to stay and chat further about the complexities of the male species and my failure to entice them, but I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the dorm," she chuckled.

"OK, we won't be long," smiled Marlene, obviously relieved that the twenty questions on her love life had ceased. For now anyway.

Making her way down towards the door, Harper waved at the boys as she passed. "Sweet dreams, Potter!"

"Night, Collins! Remember to put in a good word for me, yeah?"

She laughed, shaking her head fondly. "I'll try."

Squeezing her way past a couple of second years, she took the first left and headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Making her way along the third floor, she kept head down as she rounded the corner and collided with something solid. Or someone.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and …" she gushed, blushing as she was met with a familiar pair of grey eyes that were so different from his brother's.

"Regulus … hey … I was wondering when I'd run into you … not literally though," she laughed nervously, the colour in her cheeks darkening as she realised she was rambling.

"It's fine, no harm done," he smiled awkwardly, gripping her shoulders lightly as she steadied herself.

"So … did you have a good summer?" she asked, trying to fill the silence.

"I've had better, you?"

"Yeah it was alright thanks, glad to be back though," she smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"You going to stretch yourself to more than three syllables or are we just sticking to short and succinct?"

"Sorry," he chuckled, fixing his gaze on his shoes.

Why was this so uncomfortable? They had spoken numerous times: in the library, at the Slug Club, why was he now being so evasive?

Harper remember Sirius' earlier insinuation that Regulus had taken his appreciation of the Dark Arts to the next level and she eyed his wrist suspiciously.

"Look I should probably get going, I have to meet Rosier. I'll see you around, Collins."

"Yeah, sure. Don't want to keep Rosier waiting." She smiled but it was forced, slightly affronted to be playing second best to Evan Rosier.

He nodded, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as she stared back at him, watching as he turned away and headed off in the direction of the Slytherin common room, stopping briefly to flash her a small smile before he turned and carried on.

She was pretty sure even Nancy Drew would struggle to riddle that Black brother out.


	2. Girls Chase Boys who Chase Girls

**So here's the second instalment, I hope you like it! I' love to know what you're thinking of this story so please leave a review! Any feedback is welcome **** x**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story apart from my OCs.

**Girls Chase Boys who Chase Girls**

The first week back was already in full swing and it hadn't taken long for the teachers to impress upon the seventh-year students how much work they would need to put in this year. Harper knew that NEWTs were important but May was still a long way off and right now she just wanted to enjoy being back with her friends.

"So how's it going with Potter? Is he living up to his reputation?" Harper asked; she was intrigued as to how Lily was coping having to work together with the boy she had long since disparaged as arrogant and conceited.

"Can't really comment, I haven't had that much to do with him to be honest," shrugged Lily, not bothering to look up from her timetable.

"But he's Head Boy," frowned Harper.

"I know."

"And you're Head Girl," she continued, not really grasping how it was possible for the two not to have crossed paths.

"I know that too."

"Don't you have patrols together?"

"Not the way the rota's worked out," she shrugged.

"Who makes the rota?"

"Me," she smiled sweetly, finally looking up from the piece of paper she had been studying.

"OK, making a lot more sense now," laughed Harper. James was going to have to work a lot harder than she thought.

"I thought you were going to give him a chance."

"No, _you_ said I should give him a chance, I didn't agree to it," she smirked.

"You're impossible," laughed Harper, shaking her head.

"I know, are you going to eat that?" Lily asked, grabbing the piece of toast on Harper's plate and swinging her legs of the bench.

"Thanks, got to run, I've got Charms. I'll see you at lunch."

Yes, she thought, James _definitely_ had his work cut out for him; even after a six year pursuit, that redhead was not going down without a fight.

Later that day James and Sirius took themselves off to the library with the vague intention of starting their Charm's essays but mainly to give Moony a couple hours quiet time in the dormitory. The full moon was only a few days away and they knew Remus needed as much rest as possible in the days leading up to it. Besides, they would have their fun roaming around the castle soon enough.

"So how's it going with Evans?" Sirius asked, lounging back in his chair.

"If I'd spent any time with her I might be able to tell you," laughed James bitterly, not even attempting to mask the disappointment in his voice.

"That good, huh?"

"She still hates me," he sighed, running his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"She'll come round, mate," assured Sirius.

He knew how much James liked Lily and how much he genuinely cared for her. She was not a project or a challenge that he would lose interest in if she ever succumbed to his determination. For James, Lily was the only girl that mattered and while this was not a feeling that Sirius could empathise with, he could at least sympathise.

"Yeah and what if she doesn't?"

"She will and as a testament to my faith, we'll make a bet: if you two aren't together by the end of the year, I'll give you … ten sickles."

"Ten sickles. Really? That's all my romantic future is worth to you. You're heir to the Black fortune and you bet ten sickles," he challenged incredulously.

"I_ was_ heir to the Black fortune and she did choose the Giant Squid," Sirius joked, referring of course to the infamous James and Lily showdown following their Defence Against the Dark Arts exam.

"If the intention of this discussion was to comfort me you've completely failed," James snorted, fixing his glasses on his face.

"Well, I tried," Sirius shrugged, stretching his arms as he leaned back further in his chair, tipping it back onto two legs.

"So what about you and McKinnon?" James asked.

He knew that Sirius had never been interested in having a girlfriend; he was just interested in having a good time and that didn't include a committed relationship. Nevertheless, James had a feeling that Marlene was different. The question was whether or not Sirius would screw it up before he figured it out for himself.

"What about it?" Sirius demanded.

"Is there anything going on between you two that I should know about?"

"It's just harmless fun. No strings," he shrugged.

"Does she know that?"

Sirius was his best mate, there was no question, but he cared about Marlene as well and he didn't want her to fall prey to Sirius' fear of commitment; she deserved a lot better.

"She knows I'm not good at the whole relationship thing and she's cool with that. She understands."

"If you say so," sighed James, entirely unconvinced.

"I do," nodded Sirius.

"She's a great girl."

"I know that."

"I just don't want you to ruin any friendship you have," he continued.

"You can't ruin a relationship with sex, James. That's like trying to ruin apple pie by adding ice-cream," laughed Sirius.

"Well you still need to be considerate … ice-cream aside," he joked, but Sirius could still detect the hidden warning and he couldn't blame him. After all, James was just looking out for her.

"I'll bear that in mind, Prongs," he nodded. "Do you want to head down for dinner? I'm starving … it's probably all this studying I've done" he smirked.

"Yeah that must be it," laughed James, shaking his head as the two friends stuffed their parchment and quills into their bags and headed off to the Great Hall.

It was hard for Sirius not to open up to his best mate but right now he really didn't fancy getting into the complexities of his relationship with McKinnon; he couldn't exactly speak about his feelings to James when he didn't even know what he was feeling himself. For right now though they were just friends and that was the way it had to stay, for her sake as much as his own.

The seventh years had been back for a week now and in order to start the year right the Marauders had decided to organise a party in the Gryffindor common room, excluding the Slytherins of course. Earlier that day, James and Sirius had a paid a visit to the kitchens and roped the house elves into supplying enough food and butterbeer to keep the party flowing well into the night. For the stronger spirits, however, they had to rely on the help of a certain barmaid who luckily had a soft spot for the pair.

By half eleven the music was blaring, the drink was flowing and it was safe to say that the party was in full swing. Casting yet another furtive look in Lily's direction, James noticed that, for the first time that night, she was finally alone. Knocking back one last shot for a bit of Dutch courage, he made his way over to where the redhead was standing, flipping through some record sleeves that were lying next to the record player.

Totally engrossed in the Beatle's album in front of her, James cleared his throat awkwardly so as to alert her to his presence, smiling as she looked up to see him standing there.

"Alright, Evans?"

"Fine thanks. You?"

"Good yeah, you look nice," he nodded at her outfit, shoving his hands in his pockets to stop himself from running his hands through his hair like he usually did whenever she was around. It was a nervous habit he had once hoped would impress or at least endear him to her, instead it just seemed to make her really angry.

"Oh … thanks," she smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "It's a good party. Definitely up to your usual standard."

"Yeah, had to make it count. Considering it's our last year and everything," he added, taking a look around the party before returning his gaze to the redhead in front of him.

"So … I haven't seen you much … on patrols."

"I know, guess it's just the luck of the rota," she shrugged.

"I know you make the rota," he smirked, laughing as he watched her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Oh."

"It's OK, Lily. I know you probably would have preferred Remus and I honestly didn't lobby for the position but we can try and make the best of it, can't we? I know I'm not exactly synonymous with responsibility but I promise I'll put in a good effort … solemnly swear," he joked, laughing as she rolled her eyes at him. This was probably the most amicable conversation they had ever had.

"I also know there's alcohol but I'll try and moderate it," he continued. "Can't make any promises with Sirius around though," he added, nodding at the direction of his best mate who currently had his tongue down the throat of some Ravenclaw in the year below.

His hands were resting firmly on her hips as they broke apart briefly for Sirius to whisper something in her ear to which she blushed and giggled, only to resume snogging his face off. Poor Marlene. This was not going to end well.

"Not sure McKinnon's looking much better to be fair" James laughed.

Lily followed his gaze to the sight of Marlene, giggling at a story Dirk Cresswell was telling. She was leaning against the table and filling up her cup with a bottle of what looked to be Firewhisky, knocking back the drink like it was pumpkin juice.

"Oh that's not good. Is that whisky?"

"Mr Ogden's finest," he grimaced.

"Oh sweet Merlin. I'm going to go deal with … that," she groaned, gesturing to her friend. "I'll see you around, who knows maybe we'll bump into each other on patrol?"

"I'd like that," he smiled. She nodded, turning to walk away.

"And, Evans?"

"Yeah."

"If you need a hand carrying her upstairs, you know where I am."

"Thanks, Potter," she smiled, surprised at how nice he was being; maybe Harper was right and she should give him a chance.

"I'm pretty strong … you know … because of all the Quidditch," he smirked.

"And we're back," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

He _almost_ had her fooled.

Setting down her own cup, Lily squeezed her way through the crowd of party goers to help her friend. Harper had obviously noticed the boozy blonde's antics as well and was shepherding her away from the drinks table and setting her down on the arm on one of the Gryffindor armchairs.

"Having fun, Marls?" Lily grinned.

"Heaps," slurred the blonde sarcastically, topping up her cup with the bottle of Firewhisky Harper had failed to pry from her hands.

"Yeah you really look it," she smirked, eyeing the red cup in her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," insisted Marlene, swaying slightly.

"You don't look fine; you look sad and mopey and several other similarly depressing synonyms that could also pass as Snow White's dwarves," joked Lily, not bothering to explain the Muggle reference which Marlene was unlikely to understand.

"Is it because James' record collection doesn't include anything by the Stones? Because I get that."

"No I think that's your complaint, Lils, not mine."

"Is it because Sirius is with another girl?" Harper asked, wary of the blonde's reaction to the insinuation that her feelings towards the eldest Black brother were more than platonic. Marlene sighed, picking away at the rim of the paper cup in her hands.

"Sirius is at perfect liberty to spend his time with whoever he wants. Like I said, we're friends, there are no feelings and now that he's … enjoying himself, so can I. I mean just yesterday Benjy Fenwick asked me to go with him to the first Hogsmeade trip and I didn't give him an answer because …"

"Because you wanted to go with Sirius?" Lily interrupted.

"_Because_ I didn't want to step on anybody's toes, but his … amorous and … rather public display of affection with that Ravenwhore has highlighted that obviously I didn't need to worry," explained Marlene, her voice becoming slightly shrill as she shot a pointed look in the direction of the Marauder.

"Maybe I'll try and speak to Benjy tonight or not, you never know, there are other options. Hogsmeade is three weeks away, plenty of time for another invitation."

"Exactly. I'm sure your Prince Charming is just waiting to sweep you off your feet," nodded Lily, blocking Marlene's view of Sirius.

"That's sweet, Lils, but life's not a fairytale. In real life the prince goes off with the wrong princess or you know … gets off with her in a broom closet. I'm not Cinderella," she sighed, taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Yeah I know, Cinderella didn't drown her sorrows with Firewhisky," frowned Lily.

"It's a new game I invented; it's called every time I'm depressed I take a shot," Marlene joked bitterly, raising her cup in an imaginary toast.

"I'm pretty sure that game already exists."

"Yeah it's called alcoholism," Lily deadpanned.

"And it's not cute," she added, taking the cup from Marlene's hand and pulling her up off the chair, slipping an arm round her friend's waist to steady her.

"Come on you, let's take you to bed and get you some water … or coffee … in a drip. There we go, that's it, one foot in front of the other," she chuckled as Marlene draped herself over Lily's shoulder as they made their way up the stairs, Harper following on behind.

The next morning Lily and Harper were sitting at the Gryffindor table having breakfast when a sleepy and slightly dishevelled-looking Marlene slid into the seat opposite. She looked as rough as Harper assumed she felt, although in fairness to her friend, there were a few other seventh years dotted around the Great Hall who were also looking decidedly worse for wear.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Harper chirped, smirking as Marlene winced slightly. She was definitely paying for last night.

"Go away!" she groaned.

"Not feeling too chipper this morning?" Lily asked innocently.

"My head hurts," she grumbled, leaning her forehead on the table.

"I'm not surprised. Eggs?"

"Ugh no, get them away," she moaned, closing her eyes and wrinkling his nose.

"You look an attractive shade of green," remarked Harper.

"I'm never drinking again."

"Till the next party anyway," Lily laughed.

"You can spare me the lecture, Lils. I can assure you that the pounding in my head is punishment enough." She took a sip of the water in front of her and picked up a slice of dry toast, nibbling tentatively at a corner.

"What happened, Marls?" Harper asked softly. She knew that Marlene's reaction last night was due to Sirius and while her friend had insisted she knew what she was doing, Harper was not prepared for another repeat of last night.

"I drank too much," she shrugged.

"I know, but why?"

"I don't know, I was just having fun and trying to act like I didn't care and then Sirius walked in with that blonde bitch and it all kind of went to hell," she mumbled, embarrassed that her usual composure had crumbled to betray the sincerity of her feelings towards Sirius.

"So you're admitting that you do like him?"

"Maybe … I think I'm still drunk though so you can't take anything I say seriously," she added quickly, laughing as the two friends rolled their eyes at her. "It's stupid, it's not like I don't know what he's like but I just thought he cared … obviously I was wrong. I'm sorry I got in that state."

"Thanks for looking after me," she added, reaching for another piece of toast.

"It's fine," Lily assured.

"And putting me to bed. I thought I had a pretty good handle on my alcohol but that punch was strong," she joked, clearly trying to steer the conversation away from her feelings for the Gryffindor playboy.

"It was brewed by the Marauders … and the Firewhisky probably didn't help either," Harper smirked.

"Those boys have a lot to answer for, I can't believe James! I mean, he comes back this year and acts like he's more responsible and I think, maybe he's changed, maybe I've been too harsh on him and then this happens!" huffed Lily, gesturing with her fork and causing a bit of scrambled egg to fly across the table.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That's the first time I've heard you refer to him as James and not Potter," smirked Marlene, taking a big bite of her toast as she smiled triumphantly as if Lily had just confessed her undying love for her long-proclaimed nemesis.

"It was just a slip of the tongue," she shrugged.

"You know you shouldn't be so hard on him, Lil. He didn't pour the drink down my throat, I brought this on myself; I was being stupid."

"I know but he supplied the alcohol," argued Lily. If there was a way for Lily to blame something on James Potter, through hell and high water, she would always find it.

"Not single-handedly and it was a room full of seventeen-year-olds, what did you think they were going to drink? Pumpkin juice?" Marlene laughed.

"No, I guess not," Lily sighed dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Lils, I'm sure he'll slip up soon," joked Harper, checking her watch. "Lily we should go or else we'll be late for Potions, can't have Slughorn's golden girl late on only the second week back. We'll see you at lunch, Marls."

"Yeah see you later, Marls!" waved Lily, slinging her bag over her shoulder as they headed off to the dungeons.

The two girls parted as they entered the classroom, Lily begrudgingly assuming her seat next to Snape and Harper continuing to the back of the class and slipping into her usual seat next to the dark-haired Slytherin. At NEWT level it was not uncommon for the sixth and seventh year classes to overlap and Harper had found herself paired with Regulus on more than once occasion; a partnership that Professor Slughorn was only too keen to encourage.

"And so we meet again," said the younger Black, turning to face her with a small smile that seemed sincere but didn't quite reach the warmth of his eyes.

"Yeah, at least this time I'm not ploughing into you," she joked, returning the smile.

While the family struggles between the brothers were well-known, the recognition of their similarities in terms of _appearance_ was almost simultaneous and while the older brother prided himself on his distinction from his family, he just couldn't shake the aesthetic characteristics which so easily identified him as a Black.

Watching him assemble his cauldron, Harper noted that Regulus' build was slightly leaner than that of his brother's. Regardless, it was still easy to trace the outlines of the muscles on his arms, and, while he may been an inch smaller than Sirius, he was still tall enough to tower over _her_; although admittedly that wasn't difficult.

"Sorry if I was awkward before, I had a lot on my mind," he apologised. She turned to look at him and he quickly averted his gaze, choosing instead to concentrate on the empty glass vial in his hand. He cleared his throat and ran one hand through his hair quickly; something Harper had noted he often did when he was nervous.

"It's fine, you don't need to explain, but you know … if you ever want to talk, I've been told I'm a pretty good listener." She smiled gently, hoping to coax a confession from the young Slytherin as to why he had been acting so strangely.

"Lacewing flies," he stuttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" She frowned slightly, confused by his sudden outburst.

"We need lacewing flies … for the potion, I'll go get some," he explained.

"Oh … right … OK … yeah you go get the flies, I'll just wait here … and pretend like you didn't just _completely_ ignore my offer to help," she muttered under her breath, wincing slightly at the harsh scraping of his chair as he quickly vacated his seat and made for the supply cupboard.

He returned not long after, brandishing a glass jar and smiling awkwardly.

"Got them."

"Great," she exclaimed, perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Setting the jar down on the table, Regulus resumed his position on the bench as the two continued to work quietly, pausing only to confer with the instructions.

After several minutes, Harper decided to break the silence: "So, how are your other classes going?"

"Fine," he nodded, not bothering to look up from the cauldron.

"Good thing about sixth year I guess … no exams." She was officially rambling now but she didn't care. He was going to converse with her.

"Yeah, it's good," he shrugged.

"Nice break from OWLs, how did you do? I forgot to ask before."

"Fine thanks."

"Great!"

She opened her mouth, preparing for her next onslaught of questioning when she was interrupted by Professor Slughorn who was now standing in front of them and eyeing them both expectantly.

"Ah Miss Collins, Mr Black, how are things going over here? Any trouble with the instructions?" He asked, peering into the cauldron and smiling approvingly.

"No Professor, everything's fine. I'm fine, the potion's fine … Regulus is _definitely_ fine," she muttered; her smile forced and her tone falsely cheery. The professor's brow furrowed; his face etched with confusion.

"Err right … well I'll … leave you to it I guess," he smiled awkwardly, nodding at both of them and moving on to the next pair. As soon as he had turned his back, Regulus spun round to face her.

"What was that about?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes as she held his gaze firmly, determined not to back down.

"You. I've barely got a complete sentence out of you since we've been back. Why are you being so evasive?"

"I'm not being evasive, I told you I've …"

"Had a lot on your mind, yeah I got that," she finished, her hands on her hips as she stared at him pointedly. "Look, Regulus, I know we we're not _best_ friends or anything but I think I deserve a little more than the silent treatment I've been getting."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he muttered.

"I don't want to pry," she started, her tone softer this time.

"You'd never know," he smirked.

"It's just that Sirius mentioned that …"

"Why were you discussing me with my brother?" He demanded.

"We weren't … you just came up in discussion, that's all. He cares about you, Regulus," she insisted, her eyes fixed on his, imploring him to believe the sincerity behind her words.

"Yeah he cared so much that he left," he muttered, his tone bitter and full of resentment.

"He left your parents and their ideals."

"Ideals that I share, Collins."

"You don't mean that," she insisted, refusing to believe that Regulus would associate with people who campaigned for the eradication of her existence not only from this world but also her own.

"Look, I don't need to justify my choices to you and my brother rescinded the right to comment on my life the day that he walked out of it." He turned his back to her and began filling a glass vial with the potion, labelling it with both of their names and cleaning the cauldron with a flick of his wand.

"Is this because of Rosier?" She questioned, determined not to let the matter drop.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rosier and his … cronies, Avery and Wilkes … Snape, they're forcing you into something, aren't they?" She demanded.

"Why does no one think that I'm capable of making my own decisions?" He questioned angrily, slinging his satchel over his shoulder as he made his way to the front of the classroom to place the vial on Slughorn's desk.

"I'm not saying that, I just don't want you to get in too deep," she insisted, struggling to keep up as Regulus strode out of the dungeons, clearly trying to curtail any further discussion.

"Regulus, please!"

He stopped suddenly and sighed, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Can you at least look at me?" She implored, smiling as he looked up at her, his hair falling casually into his face.

"Do you want to maybe frown a little less?" She teased, bumping his shoulder with her arm playfully as his gaze softened slightly to betray a small smile.

"I'm going to be late for Arithmancy."

"Regulus, have I done something?" She asked softly.

"You haven't done anything," he sighed.

"Then why won't you speak to me?"

"I can't," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Those 'cronies' you referred to earlier …"

"What about them?"

"They may have a slight problem with you and I being … friendly," he finished, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So that's you've been so short with me?"

"They're not people you mess around with, Harper. I don't want them getting the wrong impression," he defended, sighing in exasperation.

"No we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"I'm sorry."

At least he had the decency to look ashamed, she thought.

"No, it's fine. I get it. Why would a pureblood like you slum it with a mudblood like me?" She laughed bitterly, fixing her gaze on her shoes so as to hide the flushed colour rising to her cheeks.

"Don't call yourself that," he demanded.

"Why? Your friends have no problem saying it to my face."

"It's complicated, you wouldn't …"

"Understand? And you think I'm being the one who's being patronising," she snorted, shaking her head. "You have a choice, Regulus. Don't act like you don't. I hope for your sake you really do know what you're getting yourself into because those people you class as friends don't care who they hurt in order to get what they want. You're just a pawn, Reg."

"Collins, wait!"

She quickened her pace as she rounded the corner, but he caught up with her in a few strides, reaching out for her hand which she quickly snatched away.

"I have to go. I'll see you around … or not, wouldn't want to upset Rosier now would we?" she sneered, turning her back on the younger brother whose hand shot to the back of his head, gripping his hair in frustration.

"Harper!"

She paused but only for a split second.

"Bye, Black."


	3. Making Up and Making Out

**So here's the next chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Also feel free to comment if there's any particular pairing you want to see a little more of or if you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading! G x**

**Making Up and Making Out**

It had been a week since Marlene's Sirius-induced melt-down and in a bid to prove her detachment from Sirius, Marlene had not only accepted Benjy Fenwick's invitation to Hogsmeade but had also taken to openly flirting with him, or, on occasion, kissing him whenever she knew Sirius was around. She wasn't going to deny that it was immature and ultimately transparent, but she didn't care. She needed to prove, not only to Sirius, but also to herself that he didn't own her.

Tonight, however, she was trying to distract herself with the mounting pile of schoolwork that accompanied the NEWT course load. Positioning herself in one of the comfy seats in the corner of the library, she took a quick bite of one of the liquorice wands she had brought along as sustenance and settled herself down for an all-nighter. A plan that was good in theory, just not in execution.

"Alright, McKinnon?"

She groaned, instantly recognising the voice of the very boy she was hoping to avoid.

"What do you want, Black?" She snapped, not bothering to look up from her notes.

"You know you really need to tone down on the social niceties, McKinnon," he smirked, tossing his bag into the seat opposite her.

"Why don't you leave me alone, Black? I'm not in the mood," she frowned. She _thought_ she had been doing reasonably well in her efforts to avoid him and given his lack of commitment to _actually_ studying she had presumed that the library would be a pretty safe bet.

"No, I see that. What's wrong, McKinnon? Run out of boys to snog?" He challenged.

"_Really_? You're going to lecture _me_ about kissing guys? Could you _be_ any more hypocritical?" She hissed, earning a very pointed look from Madame Pince. Could she not see that she was the one trying to study and Sirius was the one disturbing her?

"Well I don't know what you've heard, McKinnon, but I don't really bend that way," he smirked.

"Everything's just a big joke to you, isn't it?" She sighed, quickly admitting defeat on any schoolwork she may have attempted tonight had she not been interrupted.

"I'm just trying to talk to you," he argued.

"Well I don't want to talk to you Sirius, I'm tired of this conversation," she frowned, slinging her bag over her shoulder and shoving the book she had been using onto the nearest shelf. "I'll see you around," she said dismissively. He stretched out his hand to try and slow her but she quickly snatched her hand away and quickened her pace as she exited the library.

"No, we're not doing this McKinnon. You're not just going to brush me off because you don't want to talk," he argued, raising his voice as they left the library and turned into one of the deserted corridors.

She was walking quickly now but he caught up with her in a couple of strides and grabbed her by the elbow, forcing her into the broom cupboard on his left. He had used it several time for meeting girls after curfew or quickly between classes and while he was pretty sure this particular meeting would not have quite the same outcome, he needed somewhere to talk to where they wouldn't be shushed by nosy librarians or interrupted by one of their friends.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get off me!" She hissed, trying to push past him to get to the door handle.

"I won't speak to you so you decide to kidnap me, is that it? Have you lost your mind?" She shouted, trying again to push past him but he was stronger than she was and he positioned himself firmly in front of the door, muttering a quick _lumos_ charm under his breath to cast a dim light over the small space.

The reason Sirius usually picked this particular broom cupboard was actually _because_ of its size. The cupboard itself was, naturally, only designed to house cleaning supplies so that when two people crammed themselves into the confined space there was little more than a couple of inches between them. Today, however, such close proximity was perhaps an error in judgement.

From this distance he could smell the sweet scent of her perfume on the nape of her neck and feel the heat from her cheeks as she blushed under his scrutiny. They had often found themselves in similarly compromising positions over the summer, albeit not in broom cupboards and not usually under forceful coercion on Sirius' part. It was taking a lot of self-restraint not to just reach in and snog her senseless, but he was also growing increasingly tired of the silent treatment he had been receiving over the past week and knew that if the two of them had any chance of figuring things out they needed to talk properly.

Breaking the silence, he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand awkwardly, eyes locked with hers as he spoke. "I want to know why you've been avoiding me," he said gently.

"Get over yourself, Black. I don't care enough to actively avoid your presence," she snapped. Her gaze was now fixed on the space between them and she edged backwards, trying to put as much distance between herself and Sirius as possible. As it turned out she only managed a few inches until she felt the cool brick against her back but she kept her gaze trained to the ground, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Why are you being like this?" He frowned.

"Like what?"

"No offence but you're being a bit of a bitch," he challenged, smirking slightly as her head snapped up and her mouth opened slightly, clearly affronted at his remark.

"Well why don't you go cry to James about it … or better still one of your little playmates?" She sneered, hands firmly on her hips as she eyed him defiantly.

"Is that what this is about? Are you jealous?" He smirked, amused by her reaction.

"I'd have to care to be jealous and like I said …"

"Yeah you don't care about me, I got that," he finished angrily. Sirius' charm was beginning to fade but it was still light enough for Marlene to make out the small but noticeably petulant scowl that had replaced his usually arrogant-looking features.

"Why do you care?" She challenged, feeling very aware and somewhat triumphant that her words had chipped way slightly at his usually cool exterior.

"What?"

"I said, why do you care? Before the summer you never cared if I spoke to you or not and I thought we both agreed that it meant nothing and that we would never progress to anything beyond friends."

He opened his mouth as if to interrupt her but she carried on, determined to say her piece. "You certainly didn't seem to need a reminder the other night when you had your tongue down that girl's throat. You two looked pretty cosy … but then again with you I'm never sure if it's comfort or collusion," she finished bitterly.

"So this is about the other night?" He smiled, glad that he might finally get to the root of what had been bothering her.

"No," she scoffed, shaking her head furiously.

He looked at her smirking, one eyebrow raised.

"Well … maybe," she conceded, frowning as she folded her arms and averted her eyes, painfully aware of the slight blush that was creeping its way up to her cheeks.

"So you are jealous?"

"No," she sighed, frustrated at how stupid she knew she was sounding right now.

"So why are you mad?" He frowned, feeling, if possible, even more confused than when they had started this conversation. Why was Marlene making this so difficult?

"I don't know … I just … I'm not then I guess," she shrugged, hoping if she conceded he might let the issue drop.

"I don't care if you are jealous, I just want to fix this," he assured, reaching out to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I just miss my friend," he said gently, frowning as he felt her tense at his words and arch her back into the wall, increasing the gap between them.

"Friend … right. We're _great_ friends," she laughed bitterly.

"Are you regretting what you said in the summer? About being friends?" He asked carefully, keen to avoid inciting any further hostility from the fair-haired firecracker.

"No, of course not," she assured, shaking her head.

"Are you regretting agreeing to be nothing _more_ than friends?" He continued, debating whether perhaps there had been some truth to what James had said; maybe she did want something more.

"Can you hear yourself?" She scoffed.

"Well if you don't open up and tell me what's bothering you then how am I supposed to know what to say? I need to know what's wrong so we can move forward and be friends again," he reasoned.

"Yes, you've made it very clear how _friendly_ you want us to be," she glared, trying and failing to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"What's so wrong in that?" He demanded, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter … I'm sorry if I've been off with you," she sighed.

"There's no if about it, McKinnon," he interrupted.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to apologise here," she scowled, narrowing her eyes at him as he held his hands up in mock surrender, trying his best not to laugh and provoke her further.

"Sorry … continue," he smirked.

"Thank you. As I was saying, I'm sorry if you've felt that I've been a bitch … and I'm sorry for saying that I didn't care … because that's not 100% true," she added begrudgingly.

"Don't lay it on too thick, will you?" He joked, laughing as he ruffled his hair before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I appreciate the apology, Marls," he smiled, resting one hand lightly on her waist as he took a step toward her. The flickering ember from his wand was threatening to die out but he was reluctant to relight it, the faint light seemed to frame her face perfectly and the distance between them now was so small that all he had to do was tilt his head gently forward and their lips would be touching.

"You haven't called me that since the summer," she whispered, her warm breath prickling his cheek.

"Old habits, I guess," he shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"I wasn't complaining," she smiled.

He leaned in ever so slightly so that his body was flush with hers, his breathing ragged. With his free hand he reached up to push her hair back over her shoulder and brought it to rest by her side, brushing her fingers till they locked with his. He smiled as he felt the familiar hitch of her breath as he nipped slightly at the base of her neck, kissing her softly.

"Sirius," she moaned. "We're … friends."

"Great friends," he smirked, continuing to graze his lips against her skin.

"Friends don't kiss," she laughed nervously, dipping her head so that her hair covered the mark on her neck where Sirius had kissed her just moments before. He paused briefly, holding her gaze before he sighed loudly, bowing his head as he took a step back towards the door.

"You're right … we shouldn't confuse things," he sighed, removing his hand from her waist and letting it rest on the door-knob behind him.

"I agree," she nodded. "We should probably go … obviously you can't control yourself in my presence," she teased, laughing as he winked at her.

"I'd be happy to, love … there's just one problem," he smiled.

What's that?

"You're still holding my hand," he smirked.

It had been several days now since Harper's run-in with Regulus and while Marlene's timetable allowed her to avoid Sirius during class time, triweekly Potions with Regulus did not afford Harper the same luxury. Their interactions in class had been minimal and awkward at best and Harper was glad that it was Friday. Two whole Regulus-free days.

The common room had been pretty crowded that night and with her confrontation with Regulus still playing on her mind, Harper had taken herself up to the Astronomy Tower to try and clear her head. Climbing the steps to the top, Harper settled herself between a set of railings on the north side of tower, smiling as the luminous flecks of light from the stars above reflected back onto the waters of the Great Lake below. She was busy taking in the view when she heard the slight creak of the wooden floorboards behind her, whipping her head round quickly to catch sight of the intruder.

"Regulus?" She was shocked. She had been coming up here since her third year and very rarely had she been interrupted and never had she been interrupted by a Slytherin, least of all this one.

"Alright, Collins?"

"What are you doing here? Barely anybody comes up here … were you looking for me?" She frowned, confused as to what he could possibly be doing up here.

"Don't flatter yourself, Collins. Maybe I came for the view," he smirked, chuckling slightly as she rolled her eyes and scowled at him.

"Relax, I did come here to see you," he admitted, leaning on the railing next to her as he looked out at the view. "I remembered you said you often came her to think, I thought it was worth a shot. Give us a chance to talk in private," he explained, eyeing her cautiously to try and gage her reaction.

"You mean somewhere your Death Eater pals won't interrupt and get the wrong impression?" She countered, she would never admit it but she was slightly touched that he had actually sought her out to try and apologise but she was still waiting for a response.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," she sighed, refusing to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Harper. I can't change what I said because it is true but I should have explained that to you and not just tried to freeze you out ... I guess I thought it would be easier that way," he admitted, bowing his head slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Easier for who? Me … or you?"

"I guess for me," he conceded.

"At least you're honest," she smirked.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, eyeing her hopefully but she quickly averted her gaze and shrugged.

"Honesty and remorse aren't the same thing, Black," she teased, determined to make him work for it. It was starting to get slightly chilly and she cursed herself inwardly for not wearing something a bit warmer, shivering slightly as the cool breeze nipped at her exposed skin.

"You know when someone apologises, _usually_, the other person says that's fine and forgives them," he joked, taking off his own cloak and wrapping it delicately round her shoulders.

"You should never say that's fine when someone apologises," she smiled knowingly, reaching up to her shoulders to pull the cloak tighter, blushing slightly as his fingers brushed hers.

"Why?"

"Because then they'll think that it's OK to do it again."

"I'd never really thought about it like that," he admitted, turning back to look out at the view.

The sun had already set several hours ago and the night had cloaked the grounds in darkness, punctuated only by the stars above them. For Regulus it was a bit like looking at his family tree and it didn't take him long to match his relatives to their constellations. Sirius was the easiest to spot. Brightest damn star in the sky, yeah they got that right, he thought.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Regulus studying the sky and Harper studying Regulus until eventually she broke the silence. "I meant what I said before … I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah me too," he laughed nervously.

"You have a choice … it's not too late to change your mind," she insisted.

"I made my choice, Harper," he sighed. This isn't like a subscription to Witch Weekly you can just cancel, it's a lifetime service. You have to serve him until …" he trailed off, running his hands in his hair in frustration. He wasn't angry at her, he doubted he ever could be. He was angry at himself for allowing himself to get caught up in this mess.

"Until what?" She asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Until you die," he whispered.

She knew that Regulus had already committed to this life, Sirius had said as much on the train. There was still a part of her, however, that believed he could be saved. A part of her that believed in his kindness if only someone had enough faith in him not to mistake it for deceit. Harper wanted so badly to be able to save him, but she also knew he had to want to be saved first.

"Reg?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me?" She asked simply, turning to look at him as blue eyes locked on grey.

"What … what are you talking about?" He spluttered, shocked that she would even think that. "You know I don't, we're friends."

"So why are you willing to die in support of a man who believes everyone like me should be killed?"

"Harper … I … don't … you can't word it like that … you're different," he insisted, struggling to get the words out. What she had said was absolutely true and the shock of it had rendered him almost incoherent.

"No, I'm not," she smiled sadly.

"You said you shared your parent's ideals … about blood purity," she continued. "If that's true, why are you still here? Why do you care so much if I forgive you or not?" Her voice was louder now and Regulus noted that there was a slight bitterness to her tone.

"I … I just …" He started to speak but stopped, unable to explain.

"Is it to relieve your guilt? You get to feel good about apologising to me and then as soon we're in class you ignore me again?"

"I didn't mean …"

"Or better still," she interrupted. "Why don't you hex me in the corridor just to prove to all your friends just how little you think of me?" She challenged, folding her arms as she eyed him defiantly.

"I would never …"

"You're so much better than that, you're …"

But Regulus never got to find out what else he was because at that moment he took a step forward and grabbed her waist, pulling her close as he crashed his lips against hers. Raising one hand to caress the small of the back and the other to grip the back of her head gently, he knotted his fingers in her hair and kissed her hungrily.

It wasn't like any kiss she had ever experience before; it wasn't gentle or sweet, it wasn't reserved like the side she usually saw to him. He was kissing her not like he wanted her, but like he needed her. It took her a second or two to respond to what was happening but she quickly deepened the kiss, snaking her hands round his neck so that their bodies were flush against each other.

Her head was spinning as she broke away from the kiss. "What are you doing?" She whispered, her breathing heavy and swollen lips parted slightly as she stared back at him nervously.

"I thought it was obvious," he smirked, turning his attention to the base of her neck where he started to gently brush his lips against her skin in feather-light kisses.

"I know, but why?"

He paused briefly, rolling his eyes in amusement. "Do you always talk when people are trying to kiss you?" He smirked.

"No … do you usually kiss people when they're trying to talk to you?" She countered, conscious that she was probably ruining what would have otherwise been a very romantic moment.

"Can't say I've made a habit of it," he teased, leaning in to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"What happens if somebody sees?" She questioned, eyeing the entrance to the tower nervously.

"Like you said, barely anybody comes up here," he shrugged.

"But what if they do?"

"We'll risk it," he smirked.

"But what if it's Rosier?"

"Harper?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and let me kiss you," he laughed, taking her face in his hands as he captured her mouth with his, kissing her, not like he needed her, but like he didn't need anyone but her.


	4. He's the King of Mixed Signals

**Sorry that this chapter was a little later than usual, last week was pretty hectic but hopefully I'll get the next one up a bit quicker! Thank you to those of you have reviewed, followed or favourited this story and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it! I've replied to reviews at the bottom.**

**I'm going to try and get a bit more of James and Lily in the next few chapters because I don't know if there's a bit too much focus on Sirius and Marlene but to be honest it's because they're just so fun to write! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**G x**

**He's the King of Mixed Signals**

"Are you sure you don't feel up to coming?" Lily asked for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Nah I think I'm just going to stay here and rest. Honestly, Lil, don't worry about me. Go have fun!" Harper smiled, pulling the duvet up to her chin and sinking down further into the bed.

"We can stay if you want … we don't mind," assured Lily.

That girl really was too sweet for her own good. Normally, Harper would have been touched by her friend's show of solidarity and would have gladly accepted Lily's offer to stay with her but today she couldn't get rid of her quick enough. Given that half of the castle would be out in Hogsmeade, Regulus had suggested that today would be the perfect opportunity to meet without fear of being spotted. That plan involved her and Regulus … alone … and possibly some kissing. It did not include Lily the tag-along.

"Speak for yourself, I have a date," scoffed Marlene, applying yet another coat of mascara. Well at least she didn't need any persuading.

"Thanks, Marls," laughed Harper. "But she's right, Lil. Marlene has her date … for which she's spent the last _three_ hours preening," she teased, shooting a playful glare at her friend. "And you have..."

"Nobody," Lily interrupted. "Not even Potter," she muttered bitterly.

"That's not usually something you complain about, Lils. Feeling a bit put out he hasn't asked you out this year?" Marlene teased.

"No!" She insisted, a little too forcefully. "I'm glad, it's nice not having to constantly turn him down … a relief really," she added, her cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment.

James had asked Lily to accompany him to every Hogsmeade trip since their fourth year and although she had always declined, Harper was as surprised as anyone that he hadn't asked her again this time.

"Well, I still think you should go," insisted Harper. "It's the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. You can't miss it!"

"OK, OK I can take a hint," laughed Lily, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "We'll bring you back some Sugar Quills," she smiled.

"Thanks, Lils."

_Merlin_,_ I'm a bad friend_, Harper thought. I_'m shipping her off dateless to Hogsmeade to meet my secret Slytherin lover and she's bringing me Sugar Quills. Karma's going to be a real bitch on this one!_

"You take care of yourself and we'll be back in a few hours," she assured, giving me a quick hug as she grabbed her cloak and scarf and got ready to leave.

"I'll be fine, Lil. Have fun girls ... and Marls? Go easy on Fenwick, yeah?" She joked, knowing the poor boy didn't stand a chance.

"I'll try," she laughed. "Can't make any promises though," she winked, closing the door behind her.

Finally, they were gone. She was just about to get out of bed when Lily's head suddenly poked round the door.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Lily asked hopefully. "You look a bit pale."

"Lily!" Harper laughed, chucking a cushion at her but Lily ducked.

"Ok, I'm going!"

After dropping Marlene off on her date with Benjy, Lily headed to the Three Broomsticks to kill a few hours before heading back to the castle. She ordered a drink from the bar then pulled out her book, settling herself in one of the seats by the fire.

She was so engrossed in her chapter that she failed to hear him walk over, nor did she hear him clear his throat in an awkward attempt to get her attention. In fact, It was only when the silhouette of his tall frame cast a shadow over the pages of her book that Lily finally realised someone was standing over her. Looking up she was met with the expectant face of James Potter, his hair sticking out messily and glasses slightly askew.

"Mind if I join you, Evans?" He smiled, gesturing to the empty seat beside her.

"Oh … erm … no I guess not," she shrugged as he took a seat.

"Where's Marlene?" He asked, taking a sip from the Butterbeer in his hand.

"On a date. Where's Sirius?"

"Probably _crashing_ her date," he laughed, rolling his eyes fondly.

"What about Remus and Peter? You lot are usually joined at the hip," she remarked, surprised to see him on his own for once.

"They're meeting me later," he explained.

A silence feel between the two of them as they both sipped at their drinks. This was the first time the two of them had been around each other without their friends and outside of patrols. It was strange. Usually, Lily couldn't stand to be around James but he was different this year; kinder and more mature.

Clearing his throat, James broke the silence. "I wasn't expecting to find you in here on your own, not got a date lined up? The Giant Squid have a prior engagement?" He smirked, glad that he could finally see the funny side of that unfortunate incident two years ago.

"Very funny," she said dryly, rolling her eyes. "And nope, no date. What about you? You haven't asked _me_ this time so I'm assuming you've set your sights on somebody new?" She asked, genuinely curious as to why he was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with her and not chasing some other girl.

"No. I didn't ask anyone actually."

"Why?"

"Didn't really fancy the rejection," he laughed nervously.

"You're not exactly hard up on offers, James," she scoffed.

"I guess," he shrugged. "I figured your answer would still be no though so I didn't bother. May have taken me a couple years but I can take a hint, Evans," he smiled, finishing his drink and running his hand through his hair nervously.

She was not used to _this_ side of James. Usually he was being an insufferable idiot who continually asked her out and now he was actually acting like a human being.

"So what did you think of the Transfiguration essay that McGonagall set?" He asked, trying to diffuse the slight awkwardness between them.

"What?" She asked, confused by the sudden U-turn in the conversation.

"I thought it was quite tricky," he continued.

"Are you asking me about school work?"

"Yeah...you sound surprised," he laughed.

"I am."

"Cheers," he smirked.

"I'm sorry I just … I never pegged you as a particularly … _diligent_ student," she explained, slightly embarrassed but in fairness it wasn't as if James Potter was known for pulling all-nighters in the library. No one would deny that he was clever, in fact, his grades were not too dissimilar from Lily's. As much as she hated to admit it.

"What would you like to talk about?"

I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess we don't really talk much."

"That's because you're always yelling at me," he snorted.

"That's because you're always asking me out," she sighed exasperatedly.

"That's because you never say yes."

"I wonder why," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ever ask anyone else?" She asked curiously.

"You mean to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"I don't want to," he frowned. "It's not really fair to ask out other girls when I have no intention of liking them. I'm not cruel, Lily."

"I never said you were … I don't know, I just thought … I'm sorry," she blushed. She hadn't meant to offend him, she was just slightly taken aback by his answer. "I might not have done you know," she muttered, fiddling awkwardly with the hem of her jumper.

"Might not have what?" He frowned.

"Said no … to a date," she explained. Was she really saying this?

James' eyebrows shot up, looking just as surprised as she felt. "I thought you hated me!"

"I don't hate you … you annoy me … a lot," she laughed. "But I don't hate you," she smiled, her tone completely sincere.

"I see," he nodded, looking rather shell-shocked as he tried to compute this information. James was happy enough to be sitting having a drink with Lily and not have her throw it in his face. This in itself was a milestone, he wasn't expecting anything else.

"So it's a pity date?" He asked, assuming that pity would be the only reason Lily would agree to go out with him.

"Well no …"

"But it is sort of?"

"I'm very quickly regretting this decision," she frowned.

"No wait!" He exclaimed, desperate not to mess this up. "Lily?"

"Yes, James," she nodded encouragingly.

"Next time there's a Hogsmeade trip … would you like to go with me?" He asked nervously, unable to even look her in the eye.

"That would be very nice," she smiled.

"Really?"

"I think … I'll reserve my judgement until after our date," she teased.

"I've waited over three years, Evans. I'm going to make it good," he laughed, shocked that this was actually happening.

"I can't believe I get to go on a date with Lily Evans," he muttered under his breath. "Sirius can keep his ten sickles."

True to James' prediction, Sirius was indeed crashing Marlene's date. His face was pressed against the steamed glass of Madam Pudifoot's as he tried to make her out amidst all the other couples, some of whom were _clearly_ enjoying each other's company. It didn't really seem like the kind of date Marlene would enjoy and it certainly wasn't the kind of place _he_ would have taken her.

Spotting the two of them sitting at a table on the far right, Sirius frowned and turned to leave but stopped as he saw Benjy reach out and take Marlene's hand that was resting on the table. That sly git! Scowling, he abandoned his plan to leave them to it and pushed hard on the door, manoeuvring around the loved-up couples as he headed for their table.

"Ah McKinnon, fancy bumping into you here," he smirked, smiling slightly as Marlene quickly dropped Benjy's hand and blushed furiously. "Fenwick," he nodded.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Marlene demanded, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"Had a couple of hours to kill before I met James, thought I'd say hello," he shrugged, taking the seat next to Marlene and lounging back on the back legs, smiling smugly.

"Well … now you've said it," she smiled through gritted teeth.

"Not so fast, McKinnon. Benjy and I haven't had a chance to chat," he smiled, his face etched with that trademark smirk Marlene hated.

"You're in the same year, Sirius. You're not exactly short of opportunities," she huffed.

"True," he drawled. "But you know what they say, why do something tomorrow when you could do it today," he smirked, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

Marlene looked furious but he ignored the blonde and turned his attention to the nervous-looking boy in front of him. He'd had classes with Benjy in the past and admittedly he seemed alright but that was before he started dating McKinnon.

"So Benjy, you like Quidditch?"

"Er … no … no, not really," he stuttered, looking slightly thrown by the question.

"Interesting," Sirius mused. "You part of any clubs?"

"Erm … the Gobstones Club and when Professor Slughorn hosts …"

"You're part of the Slugclub? Wouldn't have pegged you as one of Slughorn's favourites, Fenwick."

"Sirius," hissed Marlene.

"What?" He shrugged, feigning innocence.

"You're being rude."

"I'm just getting to know your new friend, McKinnon. Benjy doesn't mind do you, Benjy?"

"Well I …"

"Exactly," he cut him off. "So what about previous relationships?"

"Excuse me?" Benjy frowned, looking slightly shocked at being grilled about his love life.

"Relationships … you know girlfriends? You've got to keep your wits about with this one, believe me … not quite as innocent as she looks," he smirked, winking at Marlene.

"Sirius!" She hissed. "Can I speak to you for a moment … over there?" She demanded, gesturing to the far end of the coffee shop where they would be free from prying eyes.

"Well Benjy and I were just starting to really bond…"

"Now!" She snapped, smiling apologetically at Benjy. The poor boy was looking rather bemused at the interaction between the two Gryffindors and was fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably.

"If you insist, love," Sirius smirked, chuckling slightly as Marlene rolled her eyes. "Fenwick? It's been a pleasure," he said, clapping him on the back as he smiled expectantly at Marlene.

Grabbing Sirius' wrist roughly, Marlene led him to the supply cupboard next to the kitchen and pushed him inside. She decided to leave the door slightly ajar, not entirely convinced that Sirius wouldn't try something now that they were on their own.

"Well, well, well McKinnon, if you were so desperate for a repeat of the other night all you had to do was ask," he smirked, resting one arm against the space on the wall above her head so that his face was level with hers.

"Shut it, Black," she snapped. She was quickly regretting choosing the cramped cupboard to have this conversation but she didn't particularly want to make things any more awkward with Benjy. The date was uncomfortable enough without her and Sirius going at each other in front of him.

"I must say McKinnon, you're being a tad rude. Bashful Benjy won't stick around for long if you keep that up," he smiled smugly.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?"

"You mean in this coffee shop?"

"_No_, I mean on my date."

"Well in my defence … it really didn't look like I was interrupting much," he shrugged. "Conversation looked a bit dry from where I was standing."

"The conversation was perfectly _fine_ until you interrupted," she smiled testily, determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her annoyed.

"Really? Because I managed two minutes, McKinnon, and he's about as enthralling as Professor Binns when he gets going on the Goblet Rebellions," he countered.

"Just because he doesn't like the same things you do, Sirius. Just because he's not obsessed by Quidditch or pulling pranks or generally being an insufferable pain in the ass," she snapped, conscious that her composure was quickly subsiding.

"Well that's a really glowing character reference, McKinnon. Who knew you thought so highly of me."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. He's part of the Slugclub!"

"So what?"

"That's for swots like Evans, that's not you," he argued.

"I like intelligent men. It makes a nice change," she smirked.

"We both know I'm smart, McKinnon. I want to know what you see in him," he demanded.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business but I like his personality," she shrugged.

"What personality?"

"Sirius!" She scolded, but the anger in her voice didn't quite reach her eyes and her mouth twitched slightly as if she was about to smile.

He looked back at her smiling and she felt him leaning in slightly, tilting his head as if he was about to kiss her. _Oh no_, she thought. He was not going to play on her emotions _anymore_.

"You can't do this, you know? It's not fair … to me or to Benjy. You said you wanted to be friends and then you try and kiss me, you said were fine with me seeing other people and then you turn up here. So make up your bloody mind about what you want from me before you gate crash another _perfectly_ nice date with another _perfectly_ nice boy," she ranted, annoyed that Sirius was not looking at _all_ apologetic and instead was actually looking quite amused.

"Another boy? So you'll agree Benjy's prospects aren't looking that great?" He joked, raising an eyebrow as he laughed at her murderous expression.

"Ugh, I'm going. Bye, Sirius," she muttered, already turning to leave but he grabbed her and wheeled her round.

"Not so fast, McKinnon. You can date whoever you want, like I've said I don't do relationships but he's not right for you," he said earnestly.

"And how would you possibly know who's right for me? I like Benjy and that's all there is to it … he's nice to me," she added, trying to convince herself as much as Sirius.

"There's that word again," he smiled knowingly.

"What?"

"Nice. He's a _nice_ boy who takes you on _nice_ dates," he almost sneered. "You don't want nice, McKinnon. I know what you're like … you'll get bored."

"I'm not you, Sirius," she scoffed, angered at the insinuation.

"No, you're not. But you are _like_ me," he smiled knowingly.

"I'm _nothing_ like you," she spat. "I don't use people."

"You say that McKinnon but we all know lover boy's just a prop. At least girls know where they stand with me. They know what they're letting themselves in for," he defended. "You can attack my methods to make yourself feel better but it won't absolve your guilt, McKinnon. You can keep telling yourself that you like boring Benjy and you might convince Evans and Remus and you're other friends but I know you better than that."

He took a step towards her and trapped her against the door, his breathing heavy from his rant. He could feel her shift slightly under his body but he didn't move. Brushing her hair from her shoulder, he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck then stopped to take her face in his hands, his eyes locked on hers.

"I know what makes you tick. I know what makes you happy. I know what makes you angry … and I also know how to press … every … single … last … button," he whispered seductively, emphasising each word with another feather-light kiss to her neck.

"Does Benjy?" He questioned, both of them already knowing the answer.

She looked back at him with wide eyes and her mouth parted slightly. Chuckling, he took a step back and shoved one hand in his pocket as the other reached for the door.

"Enjoy the rest of your date, McKinnon. I'm sure you'll have a _nice_ time," he smirked, shooting her a wink as he turned and walked back into the café.

_Damn him to hell_, thought Marlene as she watched him go, her head spinning with all that he had said.

Back at the castle, Harper was hurrying down the corridor on the seventh floor, almost knocking over a first year girl as she went. Muttering a hurried apology, she slowed as she turned the corner and smiled when she felt a pair of arms round her waist.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," he joked, kissing her cheek as he laced his fingers with hers and turned her round to face him.

"Sorry, the girls took _forever_ to get ready," she explained.

"Not that all this sneaking around doesn't add an extra layer of hotness to our meetings but they don't suspect anything, do they?" He frowned.

"No, don't worry. I told them I was ill," she smiled reassuringly. "Besides, even if they did suspect me of seeing someone they would _never_ in a million years guess that it was you," she laughed.

"I don't know if I should be relieved or insulted," he smirked.

"Considering what their reaction would be if they ever found out? I'd go with relieved. Besides, I don't think your friends would take too kindly to the news either," she added, frowning at the thought of them ever finding out.

"True," he conceded.

"How did _you_ get out of Hogsmeade?"

"Told them I was studying," he explained.

"You are _very_ studious," she teased.

"What about you, invalid? Hope it's not anything too serious," he mocked playfully, brushing a stray hair behind her ear and smirking as he felt her cheeks flush slightly at the gesture. "You are feeling quite warm," he teased.

"Funny that," she laughed nervously. She was comfortable around Regulus but he still had the ability to make her squirm with pleasure and she loved that. It was exciting.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. "I plan on making the most of the few hours I have with you before our friends get back," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

Harper didn't want the foundation of their relationship to be based on stolen moments and secret meetings, but while the war outside continued to gather strength, she realised that stolen moments were really all they had.

A relationship that had just begun was already running on borrowed time.

**miskachick****: **Thank you for review! It really made me smile and I'm glad you like it

**oracle987****:** I agree! He's completely under-rated in the books, it's such a shame! In answer to your question, I couldn't find anywhere in the books or online that said that the head boy and girl had their own dormitory although I know that is featured in a lot of fanfiction stories so I wrote that chapter with the view that they would be in separate rooms – hope that explains it

**Infernalbooks****:** Thank you for your review! Glad you like it


	5. My Moon, My Man

**Sorry it's late again! I've already started working on the next one though so no excuses. It should get a bit more exciting in the next chapter and it's all going to go downhill for somebody, any guesses who?**

**Grace x**

**My Moon, My Man**

"I still don't get it," frowned Marlene, her head tilted to one side. She was crashed out on her bed with Mary in the Gryffindor dorm as they made Lily recount the story of James asking her out for the umpteenth time.

"This story is not going to change if I tell it again," Lily laughed, shaking her head. "What is so hard to understand?"

"Were you drunk?" Mary asked, smiling knowingly as if Lily would only accept James's offer if she was intoxicated.

"No!"

"Are you sure he didn't spike your butterbeer?"

"Pretty sure," Lily deadpanned.

"I bet he cast a Confundus charm!" Marlene exclaimed, looking triumphant.

"Again no. He asked me out, I said yes, we're going to Hogsmeade, is that really so hard to believe?"

"With you two?" Marlene asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes!" The two girls nodded unanimously.

"He's not that bad now, he's actually quite nice," defended Lily, blushing slightly as she was forced to retract her long-held perception of him as an arrogant tosser.

"Unbelievable! How many times have we told you that?" Marlene asked incredulously.

"I know, but I needed to see it for myself. Besides it's still _very_ early days, it's not like I've agreed to marry the boy!"

"They're definitely going to get married," whispered Mary.

"For sure," nodded Marlene, smiling sweetly as Lily narrowed her eyes at them both.

The first full moon of the year had rolled round pretty quickly, much to Remus's trepidation and the others' excitement. Madam Pomfrey had already accompanied him to the Shrieking Shack earlier that evening and now the three Gryffindors were preparing to join him, feeling excited about the chance to get out of the castle and have a little fun.

"Got the cloak?" Sirius asked, grabbing the jumper hanging over the edge of his bed and shoving his wand in his back pocket.

"Of course," smirked James. "Got the map?"

"Yup. We ready to go then?"

"Looks like it … Peter? Wormtail wake up!"

"Sorry … dropped off," he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he hauled himself up and stumbled clumsily to the door.

"Fresh air will waken you up, mate," smiled Sirius, clapping him on the back as they headed down the stairs and out through the portrait hole. The three huddled together under the cloak and assumed their normal route, keeping a close eye on the map to avoid any unwelcome surprises.

"We need to be careful, the two Ravenclaw prefects are on duty tonight and they're pretty sharp. Lily's got them well-trained," said James, rolling his eyes fondly.

"And what would Miss Evans think if she knew you were breaking curfew to carry out underage illicit activities?"

"She probably wouldn't be best pleased," he paused. "But what she doesn't know won't hurt her," he smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You need to be careful, Prongs. Don't want to jeopardise your new reputation as a mature and rule-abiding student," joked Sirius, checking the map before they turned another corner.

"Sod off, Padfoot!"

"I mean it, I think I speak on behalf of all of us when I say that your transformation from troubled teen to responsible young man has been a real inspiration to us all, I only hope that one day I _too_ can be like you," he laughed, holding his hand over his heart in mock allegiance.

"Wormtail can you tell him to shut it?" James mumbled, his cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I doubt he'd listen," shrugged Peter.

"Lily likes this side of me," defended James. "She thinks I've changed and she's actually agreed to go on a date with me!"

"Has she really?" Sirius asked in mock surprise. "Come to think of it I do remember you mentioning it once or twice."

"You mean once or twice a minute?" Peter laughed.

"I'm happy so sue me! It's taken me years to get that girl to look at me with anything other than contempt so I'm going to gloat a bit," he whispered loudly, conscience not to raise his voice and alert anyone to their presence.

"A bit? Heaven help us if this gets Sirius, Wormtail," muttered Sirius.

"Shh! What was that?" James whispered, coming to an abrupt stop.

"James we're under the cloak."

"We're not first years anymore, Sirius. It doesn't cover our feet. Quick get in here and check the map," he hissed, guiding Sirius and Peter to the alcove next to one of the suits of armour. He hovered the tip of his wand over the map and groaned as he saw the familiar italic name coming their way.

"I could have guessed it would be your bird, Prongs," mumbled Sirius, sighing in frustration.

"She takes her duties very seriously, OK? She just needs to delegate more," he defended.

"She needs a hobby … or a boyfriend," muttered Sirius under his breath.

"Come on, we need to move fast if we don't want her to catch us," urged James, practically shoving the other two in the opposite direction of the encroaching Head Girl.

It was a clear night as they made their way to the Shrieking Shack, Peter transforming first to touch the knot at the base of the Whomping Willow that allowed them safe passage to the tunnel connecting the supposedly haunted house to the grounds of Hogwarts.

Waiting until they were near the end of the tunnel to transform, James and Sirius followed the rat as he scurried along in front guided by the light from James's wand. When they reached the end, they stowed the map and cloak in their usual spot before assuming their animagus form, James having to keep his head bowed the whole time so as to avoid scraping his antlers on the low ceiling.

Remus was curled up in the corner next to a pile of blankets when they found him, the streaks of moonlight that forced their way through the cracks in the wooden slats boarding the window casting a ghostly outline on his hunched figure. Sirius was the first to approach him, tentatively nuzzling his back to wake him.

It was time to play.

Checking his watch, James cursed under his breath. He rounded the corner, slightly out of breath, then slowed his pace as he approached Lily leaning against the wall outside Slughorn's classroom where they had arranged to meet.

"You're late, Potter," she frowned, folding her arms as she looked at him expectantly.

"We're back to Potter now? What happened to James? I thought we were making headway," he joked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We were but you've kept me waiting for the past twenty minutes so I'm not feeling so friendly."

"I know, I'm sorry," he smiled apologetically. "We were up visiting Moony and I lost track of time."

"How is he?" She asked concerned.

Lily had known about Remus's condition since their third year and it broke her heart to watch him go through it every month. She couldn't exactly be angry at James for being late, it wasn't as if he didn't have a good reason.

"He's alright, tired mostly," he explained.

"Poor, Remus," she said sadly. "I'll go and see him tomorrow."

"I'm sure he'd like that," he smiled.

"I can give him the assignments he's missed," she suggested.

"Or maybe he won't," he laughed. "I left him with Sirius though so I'm not sure how much rest he's going to get."

"Speaking of Sirius, what did he think he was playing at interrupting Marlene's date? It's not fair on her or Benjy."

"Come on, Evans! The guy's a drip, she'll ditch him soon," he shrugged dismissively. It wasn't that he didn't care but it was pretty obvious to all but Evans that Marlene had no interest in the poor boy.

"He's really sweet!" She insisted, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Then why don't you date him? The next Hogsmeade trip is only a couple weeks away," he teased, waggling his eyebrows suggestively making her laugh.

"No … I already agreed to go out with this tosser who's been badgering me for years," she teased, looking up at him with a playful smirk on her face.

"He sounds like a great guy," James laughed.

"He definitely likes to think so," she smirked.

"James?" She asked, her tone suddenly more serious.

"Back to first name basis again are we?" He chuckled. "Yes Lily?"

"Does Sirius like Marlene?"

James frowned, shaking his head slowly. "Sirius doesn't like any girl like that, I just don't think he's that keen on Fenwick."

"You mean he doesn't like that somebody else has got what he now can't have?" She retorted, rolling her eyes.

"It's not like that," he protested, sensing his best mate was coming under attack.

"It's exactly like that," she snorted.

"Does Marlene like Sirius?" He asked curiously, he knew there was something more going on between them than either of them were letting on and if Sirius wasn't fessing up to James, maybe Marlene had said something to Lily.

"No!" She lied, shaking her head vigorously.

"You sure?" He laughed, not exactly convinced by her answer.

"She needs someone more mature, someone who actually _wants_ to be with her."

"For once I actually agree with you, Evans."

"You're joking, right? She laughed, her mouth open slightly. "Is the apocalypse this week or next week?" She teased, tilting her head slightly as she grinned back at him.

"Very funny," he smirked, smiling at how pretty she looked when laughed. "You can see where I'm coming from though. He's my best mate don't get me wrong but he's not cut out for a relationship … whereas I on the other hand …" he tailed off suggestively.

"Would make the perfect boyfriend, I got it, I got it!" She finished, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not sure you do, Evans. It's taken me three years to get you to agree to a single date!"

"Guess you'll just have to prove it to me then," she shrugged playfully. "Until then, Casanova, you'll have to restrict your romantic pursuits to patrols," she smiled sweetly.

"I think I can manage that. Can't make any promises for our actual date though … I'm a pretty romantic guy," he smirked.

"Yes I'd gleaned that from your … elaborate attempts to ask me out over the years," she laughed fondly. "The poem was probably my favourite … I didn't realise how many words rhymed with my name."

"Remus helped a bit," he admitted, slightly embarrassed at the memory.

"You shouldn't have admitted to that, Potter. I'm seeing you in a completely different light now," she teased.

"Can I remind you what happened to that poem? You ripped it up."

"Well it wasn't that long after the whole incident at the lake and I was still pretty mad," she defended, blushing slightly. Maybe she had been too harsh on him over the years.

"I am sorry about that," he frowned, his tone suddenly quite serious. "I'm never going to like Snape but it was unfair to provoke him like that and I can't help feeling the reason you're no longer friends is because of me," he admitted, sensing her tense slightly at the mention of her former friend.

"It's not your fault, James," she sighed. "Severus has made some bad choices and I can't support that. It has nothing to do with you really," she assured. She had blamed James for a long time for her fall out with Sirius but maybe that was because it was easier to blame him than admit that Severus was no longer the same person she had befriended all those years ago. That Severus was gone.

"He didn't deserve you as a friend," James said carefully, not wanting to upset her.

"He didn't used to be all bad," she defended. "He's just chosen the wrong path and he's too far down it for me to try and help him … nor do I really want to after what he said," she added sadly.

"He's a Slytherin, Lily," he frowned. "They might fool you into thinking they're alright but you can't trust any of them. Look at Sirius and his brother."

"What Regulus?"

"Yeah, you'd never know they were related. His whole family's been in Slytherin, it caused an outrage when he got sorted into Gryffindor," he explained.

"He doesn't have anything to do with them anymore though, does he?"

"No he ran away, thank Merlin! Came to live with us for a bit then got his own flat with the money his uncle left him … it was weird not having him around over the summer," he smiled sadly.

"You two are practically conjoined at the hip," she laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you spent everyday round at his," she teased.

"You'd think so but I wasn't actually his most frequent visitor," he smiled knowingly. "You're best friend snagged that title," he smirked, laughing as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Makes sense. Harper and I barely saw her over the summer. She's just going to end up hurt," she sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm sure she knows how to take care of herself, Lil," he assured. "Besides, Sirius isn't stupid enough to risk your wrath. You're a pretty scary bird when you want to be, Evans," he smirked, nudging her playfully.

"And he'll do well to remember that."

"Marlene's lucky to have you as a friend," he smiled.

"I was about to say the same about Sirius. His own family may be a lost cause but sometimes friends are the family you choose and I think you'd be hard-pressed to find friends that were closer than you two," she said sincerely, turning her head to look him in the eye.

"Who knew you could be so sweet, Evans," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He was still getting used to being around her and not having her yell at him.

"I'm being serious, I think it's nice."

"We are pretty close … when we get married he'll probably have to move in with us," he joked, attempting to divert the conversation into more light-hearted territory.

"What is it with everyone and marriage?" She demanded. "I agreed to a date not a lifetime commitment," she reminded, folding her arms.

"I know but I'm so charming though that once you've agreed to one date you'll be hooked for life," he smirked.

"I'll bear that in mind," she laughed, shaking her head.

"And Sirius would not be living with us," she added.

"What if he had his own room?"

"I'd hope he would."

"He's not going to be happy about this," he frowned.

"I can't really say I'm too fussed, James. Besides I don't know why we're discussing this. We are not getting married so Sirius is not going to be living with us."

She paused, appearing to think it over. "Why couldn't you just get a dog instead? Man's best friend and all that!"

"Yeah … a dog might work," he smirked.

**Please review and let me know what you think! X**


	6. They Say Love's a Losing Game

**They Say Love's a Losing Game**

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay and also the line breaks, I have tried every chapter but they just don't seem to want to work for me! I hope you like the chapter, G x**

It was already half an hour past curfew and Regulus was growing impatient. It wasn't that he was scared of getting caught, although he would hate to give Potter the satisfaction of giving him a detention, but he had hoped he could try and catch Harper before she headed back to her common room. Now, with Evan nearly forty minutes late, that option was looking a lot less likely.

He sighed in frustration and checked his watch again, debating whether to leave it and just head back to the dungeons when he heard the faint sound of footsteps to his left.

"Evening, Black," he smiled, stepping round the corner as Regulus turned to greet him, relieved to see that it was Evan and not Potter.

"Finally decided to show then?" He challenged, annoyed at being made to wait. "What's going on, Evan? Why did you ask to meet me here? Couldn't we have just discussed whatever it is in the common room?"

"No, there are too many prying ears. I thought we should speak somewhere a bit more … private," he replied, leaning back against the brick wall as he studied Regulus.

"About what?"

"Your loyalties, Black," he smiled darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"I appreciate that your brother is somewhat of a … loose cannon and you can't be blamed for his behaviour," he placated, his tone even and deliberate.

"He's not part of our family anymore, he's blasted off the tapestry," defended Regulus, annoyed that once again the ramifications of Sirius's actions were reflecting poorly on him.

"I'm aware. However, your brother's not the only thing that concerns me about you, Regulus," frowned Evan, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinised the younger Slytherin.

"What do you mean?"

"Your friendship … with the mudblood," he sneered.

"Harper?"

"Yes."

"We're not friends, I just have a couple classes with her. Slughorn pairs us up, you know what he's like. He's all for the houses working together," he defended, trying to keep his tone as casual as possible.

He felt terrible for lying about her like this but ultimately it was for her own protection. None of the other Slytherins, least of all Evan, could get wind of his relationship with Harper. If they knew how similar a route Regulus was taking to his brother, he had no doubt there would another blasted hole in the Black family tapestry.

"Stop making excuses," he sneered. "I've seen you; it's definitely more that polite conversation. She's scum, Regulus. You shouldn't associate with that filth, unless …" he paused, eyeing Regulus dangerously.

"Unless what?"

"Maybe one disgraced member of your family is not enough. Are you going to shack up with the mudblood, Black?"

"I'm not Sirius," he frowned, shifting uncomfortably under the older boy's penetrating glare.

"Then prove it. If you're serious about joining the Dark Lord then you need to clean up your act," he warned, lowering his voice at the mention of Voldemort.

There were more than a few rumours circulating about the older Slytherin boys' affiliation with the Death Eaters but there was also a difference between hearsay and proof and neither Regulus nor Evan wanted to provide Dumbledore with the latter.

"You have a week to prove to me that you're worthy of the honour of being one of his followers and that you understand the severity of your actions if you choose to defy us."

"I'm not going to defy you, I …"

"A week, Black. If you're in, the mudblood's got to go … unless …" he trailed off, smiling darkly.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you think there's someone else we want more," he answered cryptically, turning his back on Regulus who was leaning against the cool brick of the wall feeling sick to his stomach as he gripped his hair in frustration.

_[line break]_

There was half an hour before the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin and Harper was hoping to catch Regulus before he set off for the pitch. It was one of the biggest games of the year and given the fierce rivalry between the two houses, there was bound to be some tension. It was true that Gryffindor had one won the Quidditch cup several years running and under James's leadership that winning streak was set to continue but if Regulus's rigorous training sessions were anything to go by then Slytherin weren't willing to go down without a fight.

The castle was pretty empty as she made her way to the Slytherin common room, with most of the school taking their seats in the stands outside. He was waiting by the statue of the One Eyed Witch when she saw him, nervously pacing and muttering to himself under his breath. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice her as she snuck up behind and slipped her arms round his waist, kissing his cheek softly.

"Hey you," she whispered, his face relaxing slightly as he realised it was her.

"What are you doing here?"

He was looking around nervously and taking the hands that had snaked from his waist to his shoulders gently in his hands, keeping her a safe distance from him.

"I thought I'd come and wish you luck before the game. Although when it starts I will be booing you along with everyone else," she laughed, frowning slightly as Regulus stared blankly back at her. There were dark circles under his eyes and his usually soft black curls were matted slightly at the ends like they were when he repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair. Harper was used to seeing him so immaculate and well-presented; right now he looked like he'd barely slept in a week and the fingers that held hers were cold and shaking slightly. He looked a mess.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," she frowned, touching his forehead lightly with the back of her hand. His skin felt warm and her brow furrowed in concern. "Are you nervous about the game?"

"A bit," he nodded, reaching up to bring her hand from his face to her side.

"I know it's a big game and you hate to lose but just go out there and do your best," she smiled, edging closer to him so that her body was flush against his.

"If it makes you feel any better I think Lily might be making a rare appearance so you can count on one player being distracted," she joked, smiling when she saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"I'll keep that in mind," he smiled weakly, casting a quick glance at his watch. "I should probably go, Lestrange likes to run over tactics again before the game, so …"

"OK, well good luck. I'll be cheering for you … on the inside," she teased, giving him a quick hug before she disentangled herself from him and leaned against the stone wall.

"Bye, Harper," he whispered, taking a step towards her and brushing his lips lightly against her forehead. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips graze her lips and she waited for him to deepen the kiss but when she opened her eyes he was gone.

_[line break]_

The match had started by the time she reached the top of the stands as she clambered, slightly out of breath, to the spot at the back that her friends had saved for her. It seemed like all of Gryffindor house had turned out for the game.

"There you are, what took you so long, we thought you weren't going to show," exclaimed Marlene, sliding further up the bench to make room for her. Her Gryffindor scarf was wrapped tightly around her scarf and her blonde hair scraped back into a messy ponytail.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She gushed, holding her hands up in mock surrender. "I'm here now, what did I miss?"

"It's just started, Potter did a few laps, messed his hair up a few times," Lily deadpanned, briefly looking up from the book in her hand. _Only Lily could bring a book to a Quidditch game_, she smiled, shaking her head at her friend fondly.

"Lily loved it," Marlene smirked.

"Did not," she huffed.

"How are Slytherin looking then?" Harper asked, scanning the pitch for Regulus.

"Does it matter? We're going to wipe the floor with them," Marlene smiled smugly.

"Nice sportsmanship there, Marls," Harper laughed. Of course she wanted Gryffindor to win but she wasn't looking forward to dealing with Regulus if they lost.

It wasn't even ten minutes into the match and Gryffindor had already taken a significant advantage, leading Slytherin seventy points to ten. The conditions were good but the teamwork demonstrated by the Gryffindor players was far more coherent than their opponents; they worked as a unit and the Slytherin team were struggling to break through their defences.

As James scored again to bring the score to 90-10, the Gryffindor stand erupted into cheers as Marlene got to her feet, clapping excitedly.

"Harper, are you even paying attention? We're thrashing them, why aren't you more excited?" She frowned, sitting back down again.

"I am, I'm just better at containing my excitement Marls," she smiled forcefully. If she was being honest, she couldn't care less about the score at this point; her attention was fully focused on Regulus who had narrowly missed a Bludger and was now circling higher to try and get a better view of the pitch.

She forced her gaze away from him and tried to focus on the rest of the game, clapping and cheering whenever Gryffindor scored and booing respectively whenever Slytherin succeeded in getting the Quaffle past the Gryffindor's Keeper. The game had been underway now for well over an hour but there was still no sight of the Snitch. Marlene was chatting animatedly in her ear about how hot Fabian Prewett was and Lily still had her head in the book although Harper had caught her once or twice sneaking a quick look in James' direction.

The Slytherins were getting desperate now and it was becoming increasingly evident through their underhand nature of their tactics. Lestrange had rammed one of the Gryffindor Chasers into the Ravenclaw stand and sending her to tumbling to the ground. The Gryffindor stand erupted into a roar of protest as Madame Hooch hurried onto the pitch to remove the fallen player and send her up to the Hospital Wing.

In the next ten minutes, Slytherin had capitalised on their foul play and were now only trailing by twenty points. Harper was focusing more on the game now as Regulus flew in and out of view, but nearly two hours in and neither seeker had caught sight of the Snitch. Clearly growing impatient, the Slytherin captain was shouting instructions too his players, grabbing one of the Beater's bats and sending a Bludger hurtling in the direction of James' broom. Harper heard a sharp gasp beside her as Lily leaned over the railing of the stand, her knuckles white as she watched James cradling his left arm. He had ducked to avoid being hit but the Bludger still seemed to have clipped him on the elbow and Harper heard Sirius swear loudly as several of the Slytherin supporters cheered at his injury.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Lily, releasing the railing and sitting back in her seat. She had still not taken her eyes of James.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Lils," Harper smiled reassuringly, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, hate to break it to you but Quidditch is pretty brutal. It could have been a _lot_ worse."

"Not helpful, Marls."

"Well, if she's going to be the girlfriend of a Quidditch player then she's got to be prepared for this kind of stuff," teased Marlene, laughing as Lily scowled at her.

"Who said anything about being his girlfriend? I was just showing concern," she insisted.

"Course you were," winked Marlene.

"I was! You two are always going on at me to be "nice to Potter" and on the rare occasions I am nice I get mocked by you two! Was I concerned that he may have hurt himself? Yes. Does that mean I want to his girlfriend?"

But Lily's rhetorical questioning was interrupted as the entire Gryffindor stand erupted into cheers and applause. The three girls whirled round in time to see the Gryffindor Seeker clutching the Snitch triumphantly as he headed towards the ground, closely followed by his team mates who were patting him on the back. Marlene was cheering loudly in her ear but Harper's gaze was trained on Regulus whose retreating figure was heading quickly towards the castle, leaving the game and a murderous-looking Lestrange behind him.

_[line break]_

As soon as the match had ended, the spectators had started to make their way down from the stands and on to the pitch to congratulate their team. Lily held back as she watched the players slowly make their way back to the castle to carry on the celebrations in the common room. Whatever injury he had sustained didn't seem to be bothering him as she watched James wrestle one of the bludgers back into the crate. Even under his Quidditch robes, Lily could see the distinct outline of his muscles as he carried it into the tent where the players assembled before the match. He had his back to her as he grabbed his own broom and she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Good game out there, Potter," she smiled coyly, watching as the startled Chaser ran his hands through his hair as he cleared his throat. "Er thanks, wasn't expecting to see you out there."

"Had to show my support, didn't I?"

"You don't usually come," he challenged.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I always look out for you," he said earnestly. It wasn't something James had ever thought he would admit but during the first warm-up laps before Madame Hooch blew the whistle, he would always circle to Gryffindor stand to see if she had turned up. Today was the first time in a while that Lily had decided to show and despite the initial jolt of nerves when he spotted her next to Marlene, her presence had definitely spurred him on to win even more.

"Well I figured I should make the effort," she smiled, taking a seat on the wooden bench the players would gather on before the game, gesturing to the space next to her.

"You sure you didn't come just to see me," he smirked, elbowing her gently.

"You got me," she laughed.

"It's alright Evans, I won't tell anyone. Next time though," he paused, bringing his face close to hers so that his breath tickled her ear and she shivered at the close contact. "Don't bring the book," he whispered, laughing as she frowned and swatted his arm playfully.

"How did you … do you ever pay attention to the actual game?"

"I keep an eye out," he defended, satisfied to see her looking embarrassed for once.

"Comforting to know," she deadpanned. "Is it always so violent?"

"It's not usually as bad as that but we were playing Slytherin today and they don't exactly play fairly. Plus it's not as if they don't deserve it," he shrugged, lounging back on the bench.

"He hit your arm," she frowned.

"I know and he'll pay for it but my arm's fine; Madame Pomfrey fixed me up as soon as I landed," he smiled reassuringly. "It's just part of the game, Lils. But we won and Lestrange and all the other gits on his team will be in a foul mood for days so it's all good," he laughed.

"I guess, your Keeper was very good."

"Prewett? Yeah he's one of our best players."

"I think Marlene had her eye on him," she laughed.

"What happened to Fenwick?"

"They parted amicably," she smiled knowingly.

"She ditch him?"

"Yeah," she nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Well you didn't need a crystal ball to work that one out," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You got your eye on anyone then, Evans. Any dashingly handsome Chaser catch your eye?" He smirked, extending his hand to pull her up from the wooden bench.

"No, I must have missed him," she smiled innocently, taking his hand. "I'll have to look out for him next time."

"So there _will_ be a next time?" He pressed, eyeing her hopefully.

"Maybe," she smiled coyly.

"I'll make a Quidditch convert out of you yet, Evans," he said confidently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they headed into the castle.

"When is your next game?"

"Two months … Hufflepuff. Should be a breeze."

"Well it's good to know you're not feeling too overly confident about it," she replied sardonically.

"You don't win the Quidditch cup four years in a row being humble, Lily."

"Clearly," she muttered.

"Plus it's easy to be that confident when you have a team like ours," he said smugly.

"Speaking of your team mates, shouldn't you be off celebrating with them instead of chatting to me?"

"Nah, they already like me so I don't need to make as much of an effort as I do around you," he joked, although they both knew that it was true. She hated to admit it but once you stripped James of his arrogant bravado, he could actually be quite sweet.

"What if I came with you?" She offered.

"Is this your way of asking me out, Evans?"

"No!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed …" he joked, nudging her gently as they paused outside the portrait hole.

"Come on," she sighed half amused, half exasperated and she rolled her eyes and grabbed his elbow.

They were headed to the common room when they heard the sound of footsteps pounding and someone wheezing, struggling to catch their breath. "Prongs! Wait up!" he choked, struggling to catch his breath as he clutched the stitch in his side.

"Wormtail? What's going on?" James frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"I've been trying to find you for ages … then I checked the map and …"

"What map?" Lily interrupted, turning to look at James.

"I have no idea," he lied, narrowing his eyes at Peter for the slip-up.

"Prongs, you have to come with me," he said firmly.

"Can it wait, Wormtail? Lily and I were kind of in the middle of something," he tailed off, winking at Lily who mouth dropped open as she quickly let go of the slight hold she still hand on him.

"No we were not. We weren't, Peter. You interrupted nothing," she assured, frowning at James who was looking at her with an amused glint his eye smirking at her furious blush.

"Nothing yet anyway," he waggled his eyes suggestively.

"It's Sirius, he's hurt."

Lily watched as the slight grip James had on Peter's shoulder tightened as the colour drained slightly from his face.

"McGonagall found me and Remus on the way here, he got into a fight with one of the Slytherins after the match, he's in the Hospital Wing," Peter explained hurriedly. "Marlene's with him now and me and Remus split up to try and find you."

"Is he alright?" Lily asked but James interrupted her.

"Which one?" He snapped, relinquishing his grip on Peter as he balled his hands into fists so tight that Lily could see the whites of his knuckles through his skin.

"What do you mean?" Peter frowned.

"Which one of those low life … snakes was he fighting with?" James spat, his shoulders physically shaking with anger. This was a side of James that Lily had never seen before and it was starting to scare her.

"James, it doesn't matter. Come on, just calm down and we can go and see him. He's with Madame Pomfrey and he'll be fine," she soothed, reaching out tentatively to place a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Tell me, Wormtail … now," he warned.

"It was his brother."

**Thought I'd leave it on a nice cliff hanger for you, please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting

**Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting Part 1**

There were two things Harper was not expecting to see when she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. The first was a frantic-looking Lily resting a hand on James Potter's chest and the second was a murderous-looking James Potter with his wand aimed at the throat of one Regulus Black who, by the looks of it, was making little to no effort to defend himself.

"James, please! Just let him go, he's not worth it," Lily pleaded as she tried to position herself between the two boys. For the first time in his life, James looked past her and narrowed his eyes at the younger Slytherin, the tip of his wand pressed sharply to his throat.

"James, what the hell are you doing?" Harper demanded, trying to meet Regulus' gaze but he seemed determined not to look at her, his eyes still trained on James. She knew she couldn't exactly defend Regulus without raising suspicion but at the same time she couldn't exactly just stand there and do nothing.

"Sirius is hurt," explained Lily. "James, come on," she tried again, tugging gently at the hand that hung loosely by his side.

"What does this have to do with Regulus?" Harper asked tentatively.

"Because he's the one who hexed him," spat James.

Harper felt a knot twisting in her stomach and she knew this was more than a petty family argument. The two brothers had clashed before but Harper had never seen James this worked up. It was a testament to how close the two friends were that they would defend each other in the way that brothers should; in a way that Sirius and Regulus never had.

Harper wished Regulus would just say something, anything to defend or even explain his actions but he stood there mutely, refusing to meet her gaze. There was a large gash on his forehead and a purple bruise was already forming on his left cheek. It was obvious that whatever injuries Regulus had inflicted, Sirius was badly injured and she felt sick to her stomach knowing that the person responsible had been kissing her only a few hours before.

Lily was eyeing James frantically as he lowered his wand and grabbed the Slytherin's robes, before pushing him roughly against the wall. There was dull thud as Regulus' head collided with the stone brick behind him but if he was in any pain his face did not show it.

"You know, Sirius always said there was still some good in you," James laughed, hollowly. "Even when you started getting caught up in Rosier's gang, he still hoped you had enough sense to get out before it was too late. If this is how you treat your family then it's good he got out when he did," he said coldly, shaking his head as he released his grip on Regulus and took Lily's hand, turning to walk away.

"He's not your family, Potter," croaked Regulus.

James whirled around and Harper could see the anger still hadn't left his eyes. "He's more my brother than he is yours."

And it was true.

_[line break]_

It was just gone eight o'clock when he regained consciousness, his eye lids fluttering open as he slowly took in his surroundings. His head was pounding and he ached everywhere. He'd been completely out of it when they brought him in and given that it was now dark, he assumed Madam Pomfrey had knocked it out with a sleeping potion to let him rest.

"You look like death."

He opened his eyes fully to see Marlene sitting in the seat to the left of bed. Still dressed in her Gryffindor jumper from the match, her blonde curls were scraped back into a messy bun as she eyed him nervously. Today's issue of the Daily Prophet was lying abandoned at the foot of his bed, the crossword only partially completed.

"Tactful as ever, McKinnon," he chuckled hollowly.

His voice was hoarse and she helped him as he reached for the goblet of water beside his bed, bringing it to his lips as he struggled to sit up. Placing the goblet back on the table, she fluffed his pillows slightly before dragging the chair closer to his bed and sitting down. Usually when the two were left alone together they ended up in a broom closet or some other similarly confined space and then Sirius would act like Sirius and flirt and then leave her all flustered. They hadn't actually had a proper conversation in a while and she was at a slight loss as to what to say. She had only offered to stay on the assumption that the others would have returned before he regained consciousness.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrific," he smirked.

"Really? Because you look like you've just gone ten rounds with the Whomping Willow."

"I feel like it," he winced. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. The others are at dinner at the moment. James didn't want to as you can imagine but Madame Pomfrey practically kicked him out and said he had to wait until the morning before coming back," she chuckled, fiddling nervously with the sleeve of her jumper.

"So I got left with nurse McKinnon to lead my bedside vigil?"

"Something like that … are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked carefully.

"Got into a fight," he shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning back into the pillows.

"You don't say," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

"Do we have to talk about it?" He sighed, clearly hoping to evade any serious discussion about Regulus.

"That was dark magic, Sirius. I was there when they brought you in … there was so much blood, I honestly thought …" she trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm fine, Marls," he smiled, reaching out to take her hand and squeeze it gently. "My brother is an idiot but he's not going to off me in broad daylight."

"You're being annoyingly cavalier about this," she said, frowning.

"I nearly died apparently, humour me," he smirked, winking as she huffed and sighed exasperatedly.

"Sirius please don't joke about that!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking at least a little ashamed.

"Do you need me to get you anything? More water? Something to eat?"

Dinner would probably be over by now but she was sure she could convince the house elves to whip her something up from the kitchens. _At least it would give her an excuse to do something_.

"Did you bring me grapes?" He asked casually, eyeing her expectantly.

"What?"

"When a person is ill you usually get them grapes," he explained, the traces of a smirk on his lips.

"I don't think that rule applies to idiots who get into fights with their brother," countered Marlene, reaching instead to angrily fluff his pillows.

"Real nice, McKinnon, you know your bedside manner could use some work," he teased, wincing as he tried to sit up. He knew Madame Pomfrey would have fixed him up as well as anyone at St Mungo's but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. Regulus had taken full advantage of the impromptu nature of his attack and sent a particularly powerful stunning spell that Sirius assumed was the cause of the dull throbbing pain in his left side.

"I know James is banned but Remus say if he was going to come back after dinner?"

"Why? Already bored of my company?" She teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Never," he winked.

"I think Madam Pomfrey's ban was applicable to all of them so it looks I'm your only offer … I was really worried you know!"

"I appreciate that, McKinnon" he chuckled, closing his eyes and resting his head back.

"You're laughing now but you can't do that you know. I'm well aware you and your brother don't get on but you have to think about how your actions affect other people. You're fine now but what if things had ended differently?" She demanded, her tone steadily increasing in volume and causing him to snap his eyes open. "That's not fair on James, or Remus … or Peter, Lily …"

"You?" He asked tentatively and when she raised her head to look at him, his face was completely serious.

"Well, yeah … I mean … I guess," she blushed.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said, taking her small hand in his and rubbing his thumb gently over her knuckles. "I didn't go looking for a fight, I swear. He cornered me after the game and it took me off guard. I didn't defend myself as well as I could have and then he hit me with that spell of Snape's. You know the one he used on James … I didn't think he hated me that much," he whispered, so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

It was very rare to see Sirius as anyone other than what Sirius himself wanted you to see and Marlene was sure that, in the past, only James had borne witness to the more vulnerable side of his personality. She knew, like anyone who was close to him, that Sirius' personality was not shaped solely by who he was, but rather who he did not want to be.

Regulus was the reflection of the life Sirius could have had, had the Sorting Hat not placed him in Gryffindor. Similarly, Sirius' life was a taunting reminder of the life Regulus could have had, had he shared the same courage to carve his own path separate to that of his family's. Marlene was just glad he'd had the sense to get out when he did.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," she said sadly and her tone too was barely louder than a whisper.

"It's fine," he shrugged, letting go of her hand to reach again for his water as the two of them slipped into a slightly awkward silence.

"You're on some pretty strong pain relief potions but Madam Pomfrey said it wasn't strong enough to numb the pain completely," she babbled, trying to make conversation until the others turned up.

"Probably a good job I can't see what I look like then. Must be bad seeing as you've not offered to kiss me better," he joked, nudging her hand gently.

"Er yeah well … Madame Pomfrey said the scars should fade in a couple of days," she continued, ignoring his remark. _If anyone was keeping score, Sirius was usually the instigator when it came to kissing. It's not like he's so bloody irresistible that I can't control myself._

"Good to hear. Still need a Hogsmeade date, don't want to scare the girls off."

"Right."

"What about you? Got a date for Madam Pudifoot's with boring Benjy?"

"No … and you shouldn't call him that, he's really …"

"Nice," he interrupted. "Yeah you mentioned that once or twice. So why aren't you seeing him? Trouble in paradise?" He asked innocently, smiling as he watched her narrow her eyes and sigh. _It really was too easy to wind her up. _

"_Not_ that it's any of your business, but Benjy and I are no longer seeing each other."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah you seem really cut up about it," she retorted before she realised what she had just said. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that," she gushed, her cheeks blushing furiously as she waved her arms frantically. "Sirius, I am so sorry … I didn't think … I wasn't making fun of this," she babbled, gesturing to his injured chest and arms. However rather than taking offence, Sirius seemed to be finding the whole situation rather amusing.

"I take it back, nurse McKinnon … your bedside manner is top-notch," he grinned, repositioning to clear a small space for her on the bed. "Come on Marls, you don't have to look so embarrassed either … I hear laughing makes you live longer," he winked, patting the space next to him.

"I don't think laughing will save you if you get into another fight like that," she frowned, perching on the edge of the bed.

"I hate to say it but I reckon this is pretty tame compared to what's going on outside of Hogwarts," he grimaced, gesturing to the cuts on his arms and chest. "It won't be long and we'll be the ones out there fighting them."

And it was true. They had less than a year and the moment they graduated they would be thrust into a world that was growing steadily darker by the day. A world gripped by a sense of fear that spread every time a student received a Ministry owl delivering condolence letters or the Prophet listed the casualties of yet another wave of attacks. It was constant and only the Slytherins seemed immune.

"You don't have to worry about that tonight," she whispered, interlacing her dainty fingers in his, rubbing her thumb over his hand to soothe him like he had done for her. "_Tonight_ you need to get some rest," she said gently, using her free hand to pull the covers up to his shoulders and extinguish the candle beside them.

"Get some sleep, Sirius," she whispered, leaning in to push the hair from his eyes. She stayed like that until she was sure he was asleep then stood up slowly, trying very gently to extricate her fingers from his when she felt him gently squeeze her hand.

"Stay," he mumbled groggily.

So she did.

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed and followed since last time, hope you like the chapter. Part 2 will be Regulus and Harper because the boy's got some explaining to do! Please review and let me know what you think, G x**


End file.
